Ginny Weasley et l'année de ténèbres
by fanHPTW
Summary: Poudlard aux mains de Rogue du point de vue de ginny.
1. Chapter 1 Retour a poudlard

**Tous les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

Chapitre 1 Retour à Poudlard : L'AD ressuscite

_Un jour ou l'autre il faudra qu'il y ait la guerre On le sait bien__  
__On n'aime pas ça, mais on ne sait pas quoi faire__. __On dit c'est le destin …_

J'embrasse ma mère. Elle me sert contre elle, malgré la chaleur étouffante. Je suis prête à monter dans le train.

« Sois prudente»

Je suis seule avec elle, alors qu'habituellement, on est plus nombreux,mais, malheureusement je suis la seule de ma famille à retourner à Poudlard cette année.

Elle n'a pas envie que j'y aille mais, comme avait dit mon père, on n'a pas le choix et, personnellement, je préfère ça, plutôt que de tourner en rond dans ma chambre, ce que j'ai fait depuis que Ron, Harry et Hermione sont partis. Évidement ils ne retourneront pas à Poudlard cette année.

Nous n'avons pas reçu de nouvelles d'eux mais les contacter est trop dangereux pour eux comme pour nous. Du coup je marche, seule, vers le train avec ma mère…sans témoin, sans personne.

Je monte ensuite dans le train et m'assoit dans le compartiment où Neville et Luna sont déjà en train de discuter.

« Je disais à Luna , qu'il va falloir faire quelque chose contre Rogue. Il est temps de faire revivre l'armée de Dumbledore.» me dit Neville.

« Bonne idée, il va falloir que l'on recrute. »

« J'aimais bien l'AD et c'est le meilleur hommage que l'on puisse faire à Dumbledore », renchérit Luna

« C'est incroyable que cet assassin deviennent directeur, Tu-sais-qui a mis le grappin sur Poudlard. »

« Je pense que les professeurs ne l'accepteront pas. »

« Ils n'ont pas trop le choix, si Rogue est directeur... » répondai-je sombrement

« C'est tout simplement horrible » dit Neville

Le reste du voyage nous sert à planifier le début de l'année: Communication (une fois n'est pas coutume les faux galions seront utiles), recrutement, lieux de réunions.

« Il faut protéger les premières et secondes années et leur apprendre à se défendre » proposa Neville.

« Oui! ce qu'Harry nous a apprit peut leur être utile! » dit Neville.

Les innocents sont malheureusement les premières victimes.

Notre discutions porte aussi sur ce que Rogue a prévu pour Poudlard, quel sera le nouveau règlement. Nous tiendrons tête à toutes les injustices.

Mon cœur est plus léger car même si ce n'est pas grand-chose, moi aussi, je me bats. Et ça fait du bien, beaucoup de bien. Demelza, une de mes amies et coéquipière de quiddicht vient me saluer. On parle de la possible suppression de la coupe.

- on pourra toujours aller faire un tour sur le terrain, la rassurai-je.

Le voyage prend fin et, après avoir adressé un signe de la main à Hagrid, je monte dans la calèche. Je souris en apercevant Poudlard. Pendant une fraction de secondes j'eus l'impression que tout était comme avant, que le château serait aussi chaleureux que d'habitude que l'on serait tous en sécurité. Une illusion bien sur, rien n'était comme avant. Voldemort a pris le pouvoir et aucun endroit n'est sécurité. Ni personne.

« A quelle point ça va être différent cette année » demandai-je à voix haute.


	2. Chapter 2 le banquet, le dortoir

Bonjour à tous. Merci pour vos visites et vos reviews. Voici donc le nouveaux chapitre. Pour répondre à LSAfor , nous sommes d'accord et nous sommes parti pour également présenter, dans une future fic, les dix neuf années qui suivent.

J'espère que la suite vous plaira. Et les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas.

* * *

_« A quel point ça va être différent cette année » demandai-je à voix haute. _

**Chapitre 2: Le banquet**

« Sais pas, on va vite le savoir, je pense… » , me réponds Neville qui comme moi regarde le château.

« En fait j'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir, ça risque d'être de mauvaises nouvelles. »

« Sûrement ! en tout cas ça fait bizarre d'imaginer Poudlard sans Dumbledore ! » dit je

C'est en effet comme si le château avait perdu son âme. Le temps aussi s'est beaucoup rafraîchi, il pleut, comme pour annoncer un mauvais présage.

« Oui, raison de plus pour mener la vie dure a rogue ! » dit Neville

« C'est horrible, tout ça » dit Luna « j'ai toujours cru que Poudlard serait un lieu sûr !»

La grande salle me parait vide, beaucoup d'élève ne sont pas là, étant d'une famille moldue, et c'est avec un pincement au cœur que je m'assois à côté de Neville.

« Tu as vu, c'est qui les deux nouveaux professeurs ?»

Je me tourne vers la table des professeurs, Rogue est a la place de Dumbledore, ce qui me fait enrager. Comment ose-t-il se tenir là tranquillement après le crime odieux de l'année dernière? Sans aucun remord ? A part ça, en effet, deux nouveaux professeurs sont assis à la table. Je les hais dés le premier coup d'œil. Je me jure de tout faire pour contrecarrer leurs plans. Ils sont sûrement de son côté.

«Il manque un professeur de DCFM et d'étude des moldus. Il parait que c'est obligatoire maintenant, bizarre non … Depuis quand les mangemorts s'intéresse aux moldus ?» dit-je.

« Oui c'est vrais c'est que je me disais. Mais c'est ce qui est écrit dans la gazette. » Me répond Neville.

« Très bizarre, à quoi ça rime ! » je réponds

On aurait pu penser que la matière aurait été supprimée. J'ai un horrible pressentiment mais je me tais. Je suis aussi convaincu que Charity Burbage n'a pas démissionné de son plein gré. Je mettrais ma main au feu qu'elle a certainement été torturée voir tuée. Simplement parce qu'elle défendait les moldus et né-moldus. Génial le nouveau régime, fantastique, vive la liberté d'expression

Rogue fait son discourt où il répète ce qu'il est dit dans la gazette à propos des valeurs et traditions de Poudlard (mais bien sur). Qu'il garde ses grands discours pour ceux qui veulent bien les entendre. Nous, on sait qu'il a tué Dumbledore. Il nous informe qu'Alecto Carrow enseigne l'étude des moldus et Amytus la défense contre les forces du mal et qu'ils sont aussi responsables de la discipline. Au moins on sait quelles têtes ont nos ennemis. Entre eux et nous c'est la guerre.

Mcgonagal procède à la répartition. A son regard je sais qu'elle aussi n'apprécie pas plus que moi ce qui se passe. Enfin ! Au moins la cérémonie se passe comme pré nous faisons de la place pour accueillir les nouveaux gryffondors. Des gamins de 11 ans qui ne sauront jamais ce qu'est vraiment Poudlard. Je suis furieuse.

Le repas apparaît mais je n'ai pas le cœur à faire la fête. Je me force un peu à manger quand même, bien que les plats soient délicieux, la nourriture me semble amère. Lorsque l'on en parle à Seamus, il accepte tout de suite de nous aider à remettre l'AD sur pied.

« On utilisera les faux galions, pour communiquer. Faut que l'on essaie de réunir tout le monde et de recruter des nouveaux membres.»

Je comprends pourquoi il est si enthousiaste : son meilleur ami Dean est lui aussi en cavale. Comme tant d'autre.

« Je les ai amélioré pour que l'on s'envoie des messages, Hermione m'a montré le sortilège », dit-je très fière de moi.

« Génial », dit Neville

« Rogue va devenir fou », dit Seamus

Parvatie, Padma et Lavande sont aussi avec nous. On remonte ensuite dans les dortoirs en silence, il me parait vide aussi car deux de mes camarades né-moldues sont parti se cacher avec leurs parents. Nous somme donc plus que trois dans le dortoir. Neville et Seamus aussi doivent se sentir seul car Harry Ron et Dean ne sont pas la. Ça doit leur faire bizarre de partager le dortoir à deux. L'avantage c'est que, du coup, on peut s'étaler. Autant essayer de voir le positif même si ce n'est qu'une mince consolation. En soupirant je défais ma valise et nourrit Harold , mon boursouflet.J'échange deux, trois mots avec Demelza.

Je me mets rapidement en pyjama et me couche n'étant pas vraiment d'humeur à discuter.

Je dormis mal cette nuit là, Poudlard me semble froid, différent, inconnu et dangereux. Je sens mon cœur battre très vite. Je sais que je désobéi à ma mère. Je ne suis pas prudente Pour me donner du courage, je pense à tous ceux qui ne sont pas là, à L'AD, à notre combat. Une chose est certaine je ne laisserai pas des mangemorts prendre le pouvoir de Poudlard, jamais.

Sur ma table de nuit je regarde le faux galion et me je me sens un peut mieux, je ne suis pas seule, je ne lutte pas seule. Et puis je m'en fiche d'avoir des ennuis, du moment qu'il y en a d'autres pour continuer le combat que L'AD survive. Nous sommes en période de guerre. Peut être que grâce a nous un jour Poudlard redeviendra ce qu'il a été, ce qu'il doit être. Peut être que qu'un jour les ténèbres seront repoussés Seulement je ne sais pas à quel prix. Et ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça.

Et bien sur je pense aussi a Harry où est-il ? Le reverrai-je un jour ? Et Ron? Et Hermione? Je préfère éviter de pensée que je ne les reverrai jamais mais c'est plus fort que moi.

J'avais accepté leur décision, je m'y étais préparée, je n'avais pas le choix de toute façon. Mais cela na ne plaisait pas pour autant. Je pris tous les dieux du monde de les revoir vivants. Entendre à nouveaux le rire de Ron, la voix d'Hermione si doué pour me conseiller, sentir à nouveau la pression douce des lèvres d'Harry sur les miennes sont mes désirs les plus chers.

La pression douce des lèvres d'Harry sur les miennes,M'asseoir sur un banc cinq minutes avec lui et regarder le soleil qui s'en va en serrant dans ma main ses petits doigts. Entendre son rire qui sait guérir mes blessures…  
ce sont mes désirs les plus chers.

Je m'endors enfin d'un sommeil agité. Et je dois luter contre la fatigue toute la journée du lendemain. Je suis suffisamment éveillée pour noter que ce n'était plus Poudlard Mais un enfer. J'ai l'impression de revenir au temps ou Ombrage était directrice, mais en pire. Enfin bref zen soyons zen et restons zen, ce n'est pas le moment de perdre la tête


	3. Chapter 3 Les premiers jours

_Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas . voici le chapitre 4  
_

_C'est un monde de rire. Un de monde de larmes  
C'est un monde d'espoir Et un monde de peurs_

Bilan de la première semaine : ne pas m'inquiéter, Harry Ron et Hermione sont vivants, le deuxième jour de classe nous avons eu des nouvelle d'eux par la gazette. Mon cœur fait saut périlleux lorsque mes yeux se posent sur la première page. «Effraction au ministère, Harry Potter, indésirable n'1 aperçut. »

« Que sont t'ils allés faire au ministère c'est du suicide » je m'écrie en parcourant l'article des yeux.

Ou est l'endroit le plus dangereux pour Harry ? Le ministère. Et où-est-ce qu'il va ? Au ministère. Je suis au bord de l'hystérie. Un jour je finirai par mourir de crise cardiaque.

« Aucune idée » ne me dit Neville

« Il avait sûrement des choses importantes à faire » dit Luna.

Oui sûrement, je respire à fond ils s'en sont sortit tous les trois après tout…

« Ça va Ginny » me demande Neville « tu es toute pale, ils ne sont pas blessés, ils sont vivant… »

« Ça va, je me fais juste du souci pour eux. »

Du coup je me motive à font pour L'AD. Être calme : ne pas attaquer les Carrow et Rogue de front, ça ne sert a rien, autant recruter et mener des actions souterraines, réconforter les élèves les plus jeunes leur apprendre à se défendre…

D'ailleurs en se qui concerne les Carrow : je ne pensais pas qu'ils puissent être pire que qu'Ombrage mais pourtant si. Ça existe. Il n'y a plus de défense contre la magie noir mais de la magie noir tout cour. Tout simplement horrible. J'ai été frappée pour avoir refusé de pratiquer certain sorts. Tant qu'a l'étude des moldus, j'ai du mal à supporter ce que j'entends. J'ai envie hurler que je ne suis pas d'accord. Que ce n'est pas vrai.

« Vous devez savoir que les moldus sont stupides… que c'est a cause d'eux que nous sommes contraint de vive en clandestinité, le mariage entre un sorcier et un moldu est la chose la plus répugnante que soit, les nées moldus que l'on peut appeler sang de bourbes ne sont pas des sorciers, ce sont des voleurs, des usurpateurs, il est temps que les sang purs prennent le pouvoir... »

Point de vu discipline je regrette aussi les retenues d'Ombrage. Les Carow sont très imaginatifs concernant les punitions et les moyens de tortures. Le sortilège doloris est à la mode. Je n'avais jamais pensé que quelqu'un surpasserait Ombrage dans ce domaine. Comme quoi tout est possible, malheureusement. Et ce sont les plus innocents qui en soufrent. Comme toujours. Le nouveaux régime est bâtit sur l'injustice et la violence.

Le bon point c'est qu'ils ne sont pas très intelligent, résultat, ils ne savent pas que c'est moi et Neville qui avons peint : Armée de Dumbledore : la bataille continue. Ni qu'une vingtaine d'élèves se sont joint à nous en toute illégalité car on n'a pas droit de se réunir en équipe association ou club sans l'autorisation de Rogue ou des Carrow. Rogue non plus n'avait aucunes preuves contre nous même si il nous soupçonne. Ou plutôt qu'il sait très bien que c'est nous.

C'était aussi nous qui avions libérer une première année enfermer dans les cachots. Nous avions aussi convaincu Peeves de rendre la vie des Carrow infernale. Ce qu'il faisait avec grand plaisir. Bref la vie dans le château suis sont cour, un peu moins aisée. Nous nous soutenons et essayons d'être le plus heureux possible. Et c'est déjà beaucoup.

A part ça le professeur Mcgonagnal a réunit notre équipe de Quiddicht restante pour nous dire que l'on a droit de reformer notre équipe. (Harry, Ron et Katie ne sont plus là évidement)

« Je compte sur vous pour organiser les essais au plus vite» nous dit elle après un cours de métamorphose particulièrement ardu.

Hagrid refuse de nous dire se qui se passe pour l'Ordre.

« De toute façon je ne sais pas grand-chose » nous dit t'il

La recherche des informations cachées par la gazette fait partie de notre combat. Et on veut savoir comment vont nos proches. Ma mère m'avait assuré que mon père, Fred, George et Bill était toujours en bonne santé et je l'avais rassuré en lui disant que tout aller bien. Recevoir des nouvelles de ma famille est quelque chose de précieux.

Nous avons aussi organisé l'approvisionnement de farces et attrapes dans toute l'école histoire d'apporter un peu d'humour et de gaieté. Mais ce n'est pas facile de faire oublier tous les morts et toutes les disparitions. Les rumeurs les plus sombres sur Voldemort circulent. Toute plus horrible les unes que les autres. Cependant nous restons calmes et nous gardons la tête froide.


	4. Chapter 4 cours et retenue

Harry poter ne nous appartient pas. Encore désolé pour l'attente

Je suis contente que le week-end arrive. Même si nous avons beaucoup de devoirs, je n'ai plus à subir les cours des Carows. Avec l'équipe, on s'était mit d'accord pour organiser les essais de quiddicht dans l'après midi. Cela me rend heureuse de retrouver le terrain. Je m'échauffe je fais des passes avec Demelza et tourbillonne dans les airs .

Je suis la seule capable de jouer convenablement au poste d'attrapeur (il faut dire qu'Harry a mit la barre haute.). On annonce aussi à Mclaggen que, non, on ne veut pas de lui comme gardien, c'est un deuxième année plein de promesse qui occupe le poste, Seamus prend le poste de poursuiveur avec une jeune fille de troisième année qui fait du bon travail avec Demelza et Seamus. Nous n'avons pas une équipe brillante mais ça tient la route quand même.

Heureusement !

Le bon vieux Slughorn continue d'organiser ses petites soirées. Si Harry et Hermione était là j'aurai pu y passer un bon moment. Mais se n'était pas le cas. Je trouve donc une excuse pour ne pas y aller car je n'ai pas envie de parler à MClaggen, Zabini ou Smith.

D'ailleurs à propos des potins : Zabini profite de l'absence de Malfoy pour mettre la main sur Parkinson. Smith, Mclaggen et Michael Corner (mon ex petit ami qui a visiblement du mal à piger que c'est fini entre nous) sont convaincus que je devrai me consoler de l'absence d'Harry dans leur bras (Beurk, non merci) et se font concurrence. Perso je ne sais pas à qui je donne la médaille du garçon le plus lourd. Je reste donc avec Neville qui m'aide à faire un devoir de botanique. J'envoie un message à Luna pour lui dire on est.

"De la petite rousse à ma chère amie : suis avec notre botaniste préféré à la bibliothèque."

"De ton amie pour la vie à la rousse foudroyante : j'arrive!"

Ensuite nous nous penchons chaqu'un de notre coté sur nos devoirs d'étude de moldu que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avons envie de faire. Hors de question que j'approuve ce qu'elle met dans ses cours. C'est elle l'animal répugnant et dégouttant, pas les moldus, ni les nés moldus. De toute façon je n'ai pris aucune note. Rien n'est digne d'être retenu.

« Je suis tenté de rendre copie blanche » me dit Neville.

« Ou de la décrire elle comme un animal » répondit-je.

« Et si donnait notre point de vue » dit Luna qui nous avait rejoint.

« Du moment que ça la fait enragée» Dit Neville.

Et en effet elle fut furieuse lorsqu'elle me rend ma copie le vendredi.

« alors » me dit t'elle « on pense que les moldus sont intelligents »

Je lui jette un regard noir.

« Je le pense, oui »

« Vous avez zéro à votre devoir. (Je m'en fiche) Vous êtes une ignoble petite traîtresse à votre sang, Weasley, comme toute votre famille. »

« Je considère ça comme un compliment. »

Je reçus une gifle. Les visages sont tournés vers moi.

« 50 point de moins à gryffordor, et une semaine de retenue, estimez heureuse que se ne soit pas d'avantage ah et je pense que Mr Longdubat et miss Lovegood vont se joindre a vous leur devoir sont désastreux eux aussi et les soeurs Patils ainsi que miss Brown n'ont rien rendu retenue aussi donc.»

Pour elle, retenue veut dire torture. En gros on est censé trier des archives mais les Carows nous surveillent et nous entaillent la peau avec un couteau lorsque on est trop lent à leur gout. De plus on ne peut pas discuter car ils sont derrière notre dos. Il était bien après minuit lorsque ils nous laisser sortir. Mes mains et mon visage en sang Nous n'avons pas le temps de faire nos devoirs le soir durant toute cette semaine et encore moins pour l'AD et le quidditcht. Je suis épuisée, mes joues on perdu leur couleur. Et l'année faisait que commencer.

Mais malgré cela je refuse de baisser les bras. Ils peuvent tout me prendre, me torturer, me retirer mes privilèges mais ils n'auront pas ma liberté de penser. Les semaines qui suivirent furent un peu dans le même genre. Macgonnagal nous demanda d'être prudents lorsque l'on a affaire avec les Carrows.

- je suis fière que vous défendiez les valeurs de Griffondor et du professeur Dumbledore, mais les Carrows sont des mangemorts, ils n'auront aucun scrupule à vous torturer, ils ont Rogue derrière eux, alors faites très attention à vous.

Ce n'est pas pour autant que l'on laisse tomber les plans prévus pour le soir : réceptionner une boite de produits Weasleys, les hiboux sont contrôlés et les passages secrets condamnés, ce qui rend l'approvisionnement difficile. Grâce aux faux galions, on reste en contact avec Fred et George et on leur transmet le moment où on peut recevoir la marchandise en toute sécurité. Le hibou arrive donc très tard le soir (quand les carows et rogue dorment) dans la salle commune de Griffondor. Il faut ensuite cacher le tout dans la salle sur demande sans se faire prendre par Rusard qui patrouille toute les nuits, nous avons aussi volé le parchemin indiquant les heures ou les carrows font leur ronde pour ne pas tomber sur eux. (seamus avait créé une diversion nous permettant d'aller fouiller leur bureau.)

Enfin je suis convaincue que tout est possible, il suffit d'avoir grandis avec Fred et George et d'avoir un peu de culot ! Donc ce soir la, j'attends avec Neville, Seamus, Lavande et Parvati le fameux paquet, le faux galion brûle dans ma main.

"Des rois de farce à notre sœurette : paquet envoyé."

« Il viennent de l'envoyer. »

« Je prévient Luna. »

"Du mordu de botanique a notre excentrique préférer : livraison effectué, on vous attend!"

"De la future directrice du chicaneur à l'amoureux des plantes : OK on arrive."

Poudre d'obscurité en main, les bras chargé, nous sortons dans le couloir ou Luna et Padma nous attendent. « Y a tout »

« Oui dépêchons »

Pour plus de sécurité on part, deux par deux, par des chemins séparés.

On arrive tous devant la salle sur demande qui se transforme en une sale rempli d'étagères on nous entreposons notre butin.

C'est deux nouveaux par deux que l'on retourne au dortoir. Demain on pourra distribuer tous ça à tous les membres de L' AD ainsi qu'a quelques élèves de confiance. Nous avons organisé une fois par semaine des sessions d'entraînement où nous apprenons aux jeunes années à se défendre face aux mauvais sorts que nous apprenons en cours de magie noire. (je ne fait que semblant de les lançer en cour et me protège contre ceux lancer par des sepentards viscieux) Nous étions nombreux à recevoir des retenues ,car, à par les serpentards sadiques, personne ne voulait apprendre ses sorts.

Neville et Seamus ont reçu plusieurs coups de couteaux car ils refusaient de lancer des impardonnables.

En plus de s'assurer de la distribution des produits weasley, ça devient une urgence de se fournir en cicatrisant, histoire de ne pas passer notre temps à l'infirmerie. Certain comme Crabbe et Goyle sont très heureux de cette situation. Ils adorent torturer les gens, pas étonnant quand on a des pères mangemorts. Il rêve eux même de le devenir. La question que je me pose c'est : Où est Malfoy, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas reprit les cours.

« Je me pose la même question" dit Neville. "Il a sûrement rejoint le rang des mangemorts »

« Oui, mais j'ai entendu dire que les Malefoy étaient en disgrâce après notre escapade au ministère » Répondis-je «Flute voila Mclaggen, je te retrouve au déjeuner d'accord »

Je me dirige vers les couloirs, marchant vite vers mon cours suivant, je ne suis pas en retard mais je n'ai pas envie de passer du temps avec Mclaggen qui se dirige droit vers moi plein d'espoir . J'envoie via mon galion un message de demande d'aide à Neville.

"De la fille assaillit par les garçons à mon meilleur ami : retient-le stp!"

"De ton ami dévouer à la pauvre victime de son succés : je l'ai envoyé dans la mauvaise direction, la voie est libre."

"De la fille éternellement reconnaissante à son super ami : merci je te revaudrai ça."

En souriant je me rends en cour. Ça fait du bien d'avoir de vrai bon amis. Je pense à ce que cette année aurait pu être si Rogue et Voldemort n'avait pas tout gâché. Si Dumbledore n'avait pas été tué, Ron Hermione et Harry aurait présent. Mon frère, ma meilleure amie, et mon petit copain. Aucun garçon n'aurait osé me faire la cour, pas en sachant que je sors avec Harry, pas avec un frère à mes cotés. Non, personne ne se serait frotté à mon petit copain jaloux et à mon frère hyper protecteur, ils auraient eu trop peur des représailles. Je m'imagine tous les baisers que nous aurions volés dans les recoins du château et plus encore.


	5. Chapter 5: Nouvelles

_A notre faiblesse, a nos oublis nos désespoirs, aux peurs impossibles, à échangé, à nos actes manqués_

On approche mine de rien du mois d'octobre et le froid commence à se faire sentir sur le terrain de quiddicht. On s'entraîne dur, je ne pense pas que l'on gagnera la coupe mais au moins on ne sera pas les derniers du classement même si je n'ai pas le niveau d'Harry comme attrapeuse...

Je suis en ce moment dans mon dortoir en train de répondre à une lettre en souffrance de ma mère.

_"Chère maman, _

_Comme sais Poudlard à beaucoup changer,_( c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire)

_mais pour l'instant je vais bien. Juste un peu déprimer par moment. _(autant la rassurer)

_Je passe pas mal de temps avec Neville et Luna. Il y a beaucoup de chose que j'aimerai te dire et te demander j'ai hâte de te retrouver à Noël. J'ai reçus des nouvelles de Fred, George et Bill. Je suis heureuse de savoir qu'ils vont bien. As-tu des nouvelles de Charlie, ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas eu. _(j'ai le droit de parler de mes fréres, non ?)

_Comment va Ron ? Es ce qu'il a un espoir qu'il guérisse de l'éclabouille, il me manque._(Manière coder de demander : as-tu eu des nouvelles d'Harry Ron et Hermione?)

_Comment ça ce passe pour papa ? Il y a tant de chose qui ont changé que j'ai un peu le tournis._

_Bises _

_Ginny"_

Mon galion chauffe dans ma main.

_Du botaniste a la rouquine : t'a vu le journal ? _

_De la rousse inquiète au botaniste : que ce passe t' il._

Ai-je perdu quelqu'un , famille ? amis ? Es ce qu'ils ont trouvé Harry Ron et Hermione.

_Du garçon bien informé à la fille trop inquiète : il y a que les gobelins n'apprécient pas le nouveau gouvernement..._

Bien sur que non , personne ne l'aime à part les mangemorts

_De la fille maintenant rassurée au garçon qui lui fait une peur bleue : génial_

Je suis ravie que le gouvernement ait de la résistance. Tout ce qui déstabilise le nouveau régime est la bienvenue. Je rejoins Neville.

- "Alors montre-moi cet article!"

-"voila."

_Le ministère à décidé y il a deux semaines de reformer gringotts. Il est intolérable que des sorciers ne puisse pas avoir le contrôle de son argent et que se soit laisser a des gobelins. Plus de mesure de sécurité ont aussi été mise en place (notamment une procédure d'identification pour que seul les sorciers de sang noble et pur puissent retirer leur or)._

-"Il peuvent pas faire ça."

-"Si , il l'ont fait …"

_Ceci se justifie aussi par le fait que l'indésirable N°1 est toujours en liberté._

Bien sur qu'il toujours en liberté , et son nom c'est Harry Potter!

_Cependant il semble que certain gobelins ne comprennent pas ses reformes qui visent à redonner à cette banque tout la grandeur de la magie._

Vraiment ?

_Il a été rapporté que hier soir un gobelin nommer gripsec n'approuve ses mesures qui selon ses termes sont dégradante pour son espèce. La rébellion a été étouffé dans l'œuf et le dit gobelin est en fuite et rechercher pour insubordination et manque de respect envers ses supérieurs et le ministère_. – ses quoi? ah oui , j'oubliais que l'on était censé se prosterner devant Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Plutôt mourir. L'armé de Dumbledore !

_Sachez pour autant que les transactions monétaires ne sont pas interrompu et que certains gobelins sont restés à leur place._ ( pas de leur plein gré)

La population pourra donc continuer à déposer et retirer son or

Des représailles exemplaires sont prévues pour tous ceux qui imiteraient gripsec. Ce qui est nécessaire pour maintenir l'ordre établit.

- "Avec ça, si les gobelins ne se rallieront jamais à vous-savez-qui" Dit-je enchantée

- "Espérons le!" Dit Neville, "mais bon la plus part des gobelins reste quand même fidèles à gringotts

Mon galion chauffe à nouveau

_De rivière a tout le monde : nous avons mis en place une chaine de radio : mot de passe : Armée de Dumbledore_

Mon galion chauffe à nouveau.

_De rivière à tout le monde : avons mis en place une chaîne de radio, mot de passe : Armée de Dumbledore._

-" Neville tu as une radio ?" Demandai-je.

-"Oui envoie un message aux autres" dit-il.

_Du géranium dentu à l'AD : RDV salle sur demande émission radio en cour._

Les 40 élèves qui avaient rejoint le mouvement (rogue était très impopulaire), nous ont retrouvés autour d'un poste de radio.

"Chers auditeurs, ici Rivière.

Nous voila pour notre toute première diffusion de Potterveille. Il s'agit de donner des nouvelles que le gouvernement actuel souhaite nous cacher et de résister contre cette charmante tyrannie…"

Une bouffée de chaleur se répandit en moi quand je reconnu la voix de Lee Jordan. cela faisait tellement du bien d'entendre des voix familières.

"Tout d'abord sachez que vous-savez-qui a mis un tabou sur son nom. Les personnes le prononçant sont repérés. Ils ont presque eu Royal mais rassurez-vous il va bien. Il est en fuite. On le retrouvera plus tard.

Nous allons parler de Vous savez qui en tant que chef-mange-mort.

On commence par les mauvaises nouvelles : toute une famille de sorcier à été abattue, le père était un sorcier née moldu qui n'a pas voulu s'enregistrer à la commission des nées moldus. Une preuve de la violence du nouveau régime."

-Quelle horreur me dit Luna

-C'est horrible …répondit-je

"Et bien sur vous avez entendu cette histoire de gobelin… les créatures magiques, sous le nouveau gouvernement, sont traités comme de la vermine. Inutile de s'étendre là dessus si ce n'ai que Gripsec a mentionner quelque chose à propos d'une épée.

Nous allons nous tourner vers Royal pour connaître les nouveaux décrets restreignant notre liberté, avons nous encore le droit de penser ?"

-"Pas si on veut rester vivant" dit la voie de Kingsley, "mais apparemment la faute, la plus grave, le crime ultime est de pas être un sang pur. Le ministère est maintenant le repère des mangemorts et prône les idées du chef mangemort. Je conseille à tout de veiller les uns sur les autres et de se protéger l'un l'autre plus personne n'est en sécurité."

-"Merci pour ses conseils

Maintenant écoutons Romulus pour une toute nouvelle rubrique : les copains de Potter

La question que nous nous posons tous c'est : est -il vivant?'

-"Oui je le crois, ça désorganiserai notre combat si sa mort était annoncée…"

Je fus soulagée, il est vivant (j'évite de transformer ma pensée en « il est _encore _vivant car je veux croire en son retour, il ne peut pas mourir…)

"Dernières nouvelles de ses amis, Dean thomas a trouver un lieu sur, sa famille peut se rassurer. Nous avons appris que certains gryffondors mènent la résistance à Poudlard je leur conseille la prudence. Molly est inquiète … dites lui que j'ai passé le message."

Neville Luna et Moi pouffèrent de rire

C'est de meilleure humeur que je retourne dans la salle commune pour faire mes devoirs. Mais l'ambiance qui y règne m'empêche de me concentrer, tout les élèves commente les nouvelles. Ça fait du bien aussi d'entendre des voix familières et savoir se qui se passe, même si tout les nouvelle ne sont pas bonne a entendre, on a besoin de savoir, de se soutenir.

Je n'ai plus l'impression de marcher seule, on lutte pour la paix.

Une chose géniale. Les carrow sont dépités par toute cette résistance qui s'organise.

Ai-je mentionné que personne ne les soutient parmi les élèves et professeur mis a part rogue et quelque serpentard.


	6. chapitre 6 L'épée

Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas

* * *

**L'épée de gryffondor.**

* * *

_Ma révolution porte ton mon, ma révolution n'a qu'une seule façon de changer le monde._

Une chose géniale. Les Carrows sont dépités par toute cette résistance qui s'organise. Ai -je mentionné que personne ne les soutient parmi les élèves et professeurs mis à part Rogue et quelques Serpentards?

Ils vont presque jusque à oublier de nous maltraiter. Ils restent rudes et désagréables tout de même. Ça, ça ne changera jamais, oh non, faut pas prendre ses rêves pour des réalités quand même…

Mon faux galion m'envoie un message de Luna

« De la blondinette à ma tendre et chère amie : entraînement avec les jeunes ce soir, finalement les Carrows ont changé leur jour de garde, impossible demain."

Après les cours on se retrouve dans la salle commune, il y a de plus en plus de monde ce qui encourageant. Nous leur avions déjà enseigné les sortilèges de protections et de désarmements. Aujourd'hui on passe à comment guérir une petite plaie. Vu le goût des Carrows pour les couteaux ça sera pas du luxe. On avait fait des recherches dans la bibliothèque et nous avions trouvé des sorts très utiles sur le sujet.

-"Bien, ce sort permet d'arrêter le saignement"dit-je à nos jeunes recrues. "Ensuite le plus sûre est d'utiliser l'essence de dictame. Pour la douleur on a trouvé un ou deux sorts utiles. C'est toujours ça de gagné."

Les élèves s'entraînent et s'appliquent. J'ai l'impression de revenir deux ans en arrière. A quelques détails prés. En tous cas ils savent se défendre. On se bat, On ne se lassera pas faire.

Le temps passe, Octobre touche presque à sa fin, il y a de plus en plus morts et les disparus sont de plus en plus nombreux

Je repense à cette histoire d'épée. Étrange, pourquoi rogue tient tellement à la mettre en sûreté. Qu'elle valeur a-t-elle pour un mangemort ?

Le ministre avait révélé le testament d'Albus Dumbledore. L'épée avait été léguée à Harry. D'ailleurs sans elle, nous serions morts tout les deux. Je frissonne en repensant à la chambre des secrets. Se souvenir me hante plus que tous les autres, je repousse mes pensées sombres. L'épée de Griffondor … je suis prête à parier, que Dumbledore voulait qu'il la récupère, et pas simplement pour décorer un mur, il devait il avoir une bonne raison.

- "l'épée de Griffondor, elle a été légué à Harry… et si Dumbledore pensait qu'elle pourrait l'aider à combattre Tu sais qui." Dis-je

- "Oui, peut être…"

- "Elle lui revient de droit, après tout, donc on ne peut pas la laisser à rogue."

- "Ce soir, on s'en occupe, si Dumbeldore a légué cette épée a Harry il avait une bonne raison" dit Neville, "je préviens Luna…"

« À la blonde excentrique : mission on récupère l'épée »

J'ai du mal à me concentrer sur mes cours aujourd'hui, je pense à ce soir, entrer dans le bureau de rogue est presque aussi suicidaire que l'escapade Harry au ministère. Rogue n'as pas fait grand-chose contre nous pour l'instant. En fait on ne le voit presque jamais. Évidement il sait que c'est nous les meneurs mais apparemment, il laisse le soin aux Carrows de s'occuper de nous. Je pense tout de même que s'il nous surprend dans son bureau, on risque de prendre cher.

On va trop loin, je sais.

Nous avons prévu d'agir juste après le dîner, avant que rogue ne remonte dans son bureau , il traîne toujours après le dîner... le timing sera tout de même serré.

Nos chance de réussir son très faibles. Mais âpres tout nous ne sommes pas Griffondors pour rien.

« Soit prudente»

Inutile de préciser que non, je ne suis pas prudente. Je suis même très téméraire, complètement Griffondor jusque au bout des ongles. Et fier de l'être après les cours nous mettons notre plan en œuvre… C'est notre seule chance, il faut rien laisser au hasard.

Seamus et Mclaggen font exploser les feux d'artifices, attirant les Carrows au loin. Pour faire bonne mesure Peeves s'y met aussi. En plus si ça peut retarder le retour de rogue.

On avait mangé très rapidement. Je n'avais pas fait attention à ce que j'avais mangé. Peu importe.

Je sursaute quand des explosions retentissent quelque part dans le château, mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. J'entends la voix de ma mère, «imprudente, irresponsable, trop jeune, trop dangereux, reste en sécurité. »

Je me sens coupable de l'inquiéter. Elle doit déjà tellement avoir peur pour Ron et le reste de la famille.

Je repousse cette idée et me concentre.

-« On y va dit-je à Neville. » On a cinq minutes pour récupérer cette épée.

On se dirige dans les étages jusque au bureau du directeur. On avait réussi à choper le mot de passe.

"Poudlard"

Le passage s'ouvre, on monte rapidement : elle est là cette épée. On la soulève doucement. On a réussi ! J'ai parlé trop vite j'avais tellement rêvé que rien n'était impossible, j'ai tellement pensé que l'on y arriverait. J'avais tors.

Rogue nous attendait. Mon cœur battait fort.

- "Alors, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans mon bureau avec cette épée. Voyons ça fait 100 point de mois à Gryffondor et 50 de moins à Serdaigle maintenant si vous ne posez pas cette épée tout de suite j'élève le double de point."

Tremblant Neville lâcha l'épée.

- Bien je pense que vous méritez tous les quatre une retenue, vous passerez la nuit dans la foret interdite, Hagrid a du travail pour vous. Vous êtes aussi tous les trois privés de sortie à pré au lard. Maintenant retournez dans vos salles communes et restez y.

On ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Rogue n'est pas quelqu'un qu'il faut provoquer. Nous avons de la chance qu'il ne nous ai pas tué comme il a tué Dumbledore, il pense peut être que l'on n'a pas assez important pour ça, ou que l'on en vaut pas la peine.

Vidée, fatiguée je me laisse tomber sur un canapé. On a échoué. Rogue allait faire tout pour que l'on ne mette pas la main sur cette épée.

Maintenant que j'y pense, on a été bête et naïf de penser que l'on réussirait. Rogue est toujours partout et nulle part à la fois.

Ruminant de sombres pensées, je souhaite bonne nuit à Neville et monte me coucher. Je m'endors tard.

Le lendemain Seamus nous dit que l'épée était désormais à Gringotts.

- "J'ai entendu Rogue dire aux Carrow qu'elle n'est pas assez en sécurité ici."

Rageusement je mordis ma lèvre. Aie. C'est fichu!

Es qu'un jour Poudlard redeviendra Poudlard?

Le soir on se rend donc chez Hadrid, il nous montre des bébés Licornes et nous remonte le moral.

Ensuite on passe à la retenue officielle, l'aider à nourrir les sombrals.

Il suffit de lancer des morceaux de viandes par terre, ils ne tardent pas à disparaître. Je suis curieuse de savoir à quoi ils ressemblent bien que le prix à payer pour les voir est trop élevé.

Je souhaite de tout mon cœur que ceux que j'aime survivront à cette guerre. D'un autre cote , au contraire , voir Bellatrix morte me réjouirait …

- "bah vous avez de la chance, il aurait pu vous donner pire comme punition." dit Hagrid

Hagrid a raison, ça aurait pu être bien pire. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Rogue avait confié notre retenue à Hagrid et je m'en fiche.

Depuis qu'il est directeur, depuis le nouveau régime, tout n'est que peur, violence, tristesse, rage, mélancolie. Pourquoi es ce qu'un éclair ne foudroie pas Voldemort et ses mangemorts, histoire que l'on ai la paix ?

- "Et puis c'est bientôt les vacances."

- "Oui heureusement dit Luna."

- "Un peu de thé avant de remonter au château ?"

- "Pourquoi pas" dit Neville.

La boisson chaude me fait du bien.

- "Fichue année quand même."

- "Après la tempête le beau temps, c'est ce que me dit mon père donc, ça va s'arranger … un jour. "dit Luna avec sagesse

- "Vous avez fait de votre mieux" dit Lavande le lendemain.

- "Pas suffisant apparemment."

- "Faut pas se laisser abattre." dit Parvati "et... par les caleçons de merlin ! Vous avez-vous ? Je rêve ou Dan le beau gosse de Serdaigle m'a regardée?"

- "C'est moi qu'il vient de regarder "dit Lavande.

- "Je vous retrouve plus tard." Lançai-je dégoûtée, "et, oh vous avez encore un peu de bave, juste là."

Mais elles m'avaient déjà ignoré.

J'aimerai pouvoir croire Luna...

Mais toute ces disparitions, les meurtres épidémiques de moldus, la traque des nées moldus, la terreur, l'absence de tant d'élève, d'Harry Ron et Hermione. Son nom sur le journal comme « ne s'étant pas présentée à la commission des nées moldus » et l'avis de recherche concernant Harry me rassure, ils n'ont pas été attrapés.

Maintenant on allait être très surveillés, les Carows aller nous faire payer cette intrusion.

Ils peuvent tout nous prendre nous torturer, nous surveiller mais ils n'auront pas notre liberté de penser. Ni ceux des autres élèves.

Pas question.

On fait profile bas mais dans les coulisses, des actions souterraines sont menées.

Comme on le dit : on a perdu la bataille mais pas la guerre, pas encore.

Je n'abandonne jamais

Quand j'ai une idée en tête, je vais jusque au bout

J'avais gagné la partie contre mes frères qui finalement m'autorisait à jouer au quiddicht me respectait et qui craignait mes chauves furies.

J'avais eu plus de Buses que Ron Fred et George.

J'avais su gagner le cœur de l'homme que j'aimais (bon, grâce à Hermione)

Ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais abandonner

Ça serai trop bête


	7. Chapter 7 prise en otage

**Harry potter ne m'appartient pas, j'ai mis en ligne un forum et une communauté pour ceux que ça intéresse.**

* * *

En effet on paye dur notre intrusion chez Rogue, et pas seulement à cause des maléfiques Carows. A la fin d'un cours où j'avais reçu plusieurs coups de couteau, un groupe de Serpentards me bloque le passage. J'identifie Crabbe, Goyle et deux autres garçons que je ne connais pas mais qui d'après leurs blasons sont à Serpentard.

- « Tu croyais pouvoir voler le directeur ? » me dit Goyle avec un sourire méchant.

-« Ce que je fais ne regarde pas. » Je les fusille du regard. (En général cela fait fuir celui qui est visé.)

-« Tu va payer ça, sale traîtresse à ton sang, on ne répond pas ses supérieurs comme ça »

Mes supérieurs, j'hallucine, c'est le monde à l'envers, rectification c'est malheureusement notre réalité à cause de voldemort.

- « Je réponds comme je veux à qui je veux. »

- « Les temps ont changé. »

- « Sans blague, je n'avais pas remarqué. »

- « Potter ne pourra pas te sauver cette fois, tu es seule, personne n'entendra tes cris »

-« Je sais me défendre seule. » Je n'étais pas une princesse en détresse.

- « C'est ce qu'on va voir. »

- « Vous êtes pitoyable 4 contre un bravo ! » Dis-je en sortant immédiatement ma baguette.

Mes chances étaient faibles Crabbe et Goyle étaient nul, mais ce sont des brutes et excellent en magie noire, leurs acolytes aussi. Mais je visais mieux que ces imbeciles.

- « Endoloris. »

S'esquiva le sort.

- « Chauve furie. »

Je fus heureuse de constater que le sort atteint sa cible. C'était une de mes spécialités.

- « Endoloris. »

Le sort me toucha je ne peux retenir un hurlement de douleur, je n'avais jamais autant souffert de ma vie. Comme si tout mon corps était transpercé d'aiguille, ou plongé dans un feu. Je pouvais penser à rien d'autre.

- Elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

La douleur s'estompa le souffle court, tremblante, faible. Je tente en vain d'identifier la voix

-« Laissez la tranquille, sérieusement, on ne va pas s'abaisser à ça, elle n'en vaut pas la peine. »

- "Parce tu la trouve jolie Blaise ?"

Zabini ? Es-ce bien sa voix que j'avais identifié ?

Nouvelle vague de douleur m'empêchant de penser.

- « Parque on a mieux à faire » soupire t'il lorsque l'effet du sort s'estompe.

- « On va éliminer ceux qui ne méritent pas d'être ici. » dit Crabbe d'une voix sadique

- « Elle peut être utile » objecta zabini, « elle a été la petite amie de Potter. »

Alors c'est CA qu'ils veullent de moi. Je ne parlerai pas, de toute façon je ne sais rien. Je ne me rallierai jamais à eux

-« Et alors on la tue pas on lui fait juste payer sa présence dans le bureau du directeur. »

- « Vous connaissant vous risquez de la rendre folle et on perdra une précieuse source d'infos »

-« Bon ok on la laisse, t'as de la chance traîtresse. »

Ils partirent je me relève et prit mon sac, vidée, fatiguée, essoufflée.

- « Ca va ? » Me dit la voix de zabini

- « Merci » dit-je faiblement "mais je vais me débrouiller"

Je sortis de la salle en vacillant

- « Ginny ! » s'exclame Demelza en venant à mon secours « Je m'inquiétais, mais , par merlin, que ? »

J'imagine que je dois avoir une mine affreuse mais c'est le dernier de mes soucis.

« Des serpentard » murmurai-je. Des larmes coulent sur mon visage.

Je détestais être faible

_« D'une amie de Ginny aux membres de AD, les serpents attaquent. Ginny n'a pas l'air bien. La protection de nos membres doit être revue surtout ceux des jeunes »_

Elle me soutient tout en envoyant le message

- « Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie tu dois te reposer. »

Trop dans les vapes pour protester je me laisse emporter.

A mon réveil je voit Luna

- « Ca va » me demande t'elle

-« Oui je crois. »

Je me sens mieux, j'espère pouvoir reprendre les cours. Il faut néanmoins un examen complet de madame Pomfresh avant de pouvoir sortir.

Un nouveau plan de survit est mit en place. Désormais on se balade plus seul. Neville Luna et Demelza ne me quitte pas d'une semelle.

_Mille façons de mourir, qu'une seule façon d'être heureux.  
C'est la seule chose qui compte._

_Être heureuse et c'est facile quand on se laisse aller_


	8. Chapter 8 Rumeurs

Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas

* * *

Rumeurs

* * *

Que dire de plus, morts et disparitions se poursuivent. Pas grand-chose n'a changé.

Ah si, Lavande a tentée sa chance avec le fameux Dan mais sans sucée, Parvati toujours dans la course contre une demoiselle de poursoufle. Je prends pas les paris . Allez voir Seamus pour ça ... merci beaucoup. Inutile de préciser que les galions ont une autre utilité.

_« Oh il est trop beeeaauuu… »_

_« Je rêve de lui… »_ De quoi se taper la tête contre le mur.

Parkinson et Nott se sont embrassés. Apparemment Parkinson n'a pas apprécié l'intervention de Zabinni à mon encontre.Génial non ? Que vaux Poudlard sans rumeurs.

Pas de nouvelles extérieures, à part une lettre de ma mère qui de fait des soucis. Je lui réponds que tout va bien même si c'est un mensonge, en période de guerre tout va mal. Ma famille était traquée désormais. Ma mère m'avait écrit pour me dire qu'il avait dû mettre la maison en sûreté Je suis rassuré de savoir que personne ne les trouverait.

J'oublie de parler des retenues que nous recevons : on passe certaines nuits dans un cahot froid et humide, coups de couteau, gifle et coups, entretien de matériel dangereux, je reçus à nouveau le sortilège Doloris...

On écoute régulièrement potterveille mais les infos sont maigres. Mais ça redonne de l'espoir.

Un système d'éscorte est mise en place. Le message est passé et on se protège tous les uns les autres, on se balade par groupe d'au moins quatre élèves.

Je suis joyeuse en sentant l'odeur de citrouille en ce matin d'halloween. Certaines chose ne change jamais et c'est réconfortant. Je me laisse aller et oublie la guerre. Les sucreries les rires était rares cela fait tellement de bien. Le banquet fur très joyeux comme d'habitude, les fantômes se donnent en spectacle. Tout est sa place comme autrefois. Illusion bien sûr, mais l'espace d'une soirée , je veux y croire.

Et puis on est vacances, on a pas à subir les Carrows en cours. On peut avoir du temps libre et du repos. Enfin.

Lors ce que l'on écoute Potterveille ce soir là , on entend enfin une bonne nouvelle:

"Mesdames et messieurs , nous recevons aujourd'hui Romulus pour une grande nouvelle. Une nouvelle qui va réchauffer nos cœurs.

Romulus , a toi la parole.

- Merci rivière , Certain d'entre vous le savent , du moins ceux qui ont vu Toncks ces dernières semaines. Je suis heureux de vous annoncer que Toncks est enceinte de trois mois , je n'ai pas osé l'annoncer avant , je n'ai jamais pensez pouvoir être Pére.

- Et je suis sur que tu fera un excellent père

- Merci. ça me touche beaucoup Royal

- nos sincères félicitations en tout cas. je pense que nous allons nous quitter sur cette bonne nouvelle et passer un peu de musique. Joyeux Haloween tout le monde."

Je pousse un cris de Joie

- Ginny il nous reste des bouteilles ?

- Je vais les chercher, commence la fête...


	9. Chapter 9 Féte et souvenir

**Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas**

* * *

**Fête et souvenir**

* * *

C'est ainsi que commence notre fête clandestine. Je danse avec Neville sous les yeux jaloux de Mclaggen

Avec Neville j'ai confiance, ça ira jamais plus loin, aucune arrière pensée, juste de l'amitié. Rien que l'amitié qui remplit un peu le manque que je ressens en pensant à Harry. C'est doux, chaleureux et sans douleur. Luna se joint à nous et nous montre une chorégraphie pour se débarrasser des joncheruinnes.

Demelza me raconte les derniers potins et le garçon sur qui elle a craqué.

Parvati et lavande sont partis draguer.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois je rie.

L'amour et le bonheur sont des armes puissantes. C'est un de nos moyens pour luter contre la guerre.

Montrer que même si voldemort prend le contrôle du monde, mous on vit, on a des amis des gens qui nous aiment.

Il nous reste un peu de liberté. Ici c'est nous les rois.

Je regarde Neville qui danse avec Luna, ses yeux brillent. Il y a de l'amour dans l'air. Je les envie un peu, eux ne seront pas séparés. Eux se battent ensemble.

Ensuite on profite des vacances pour nous mettre à jour dans nos devoirs qui s'empile

Je buche avec Luna et Demelza sur un essai de potion et de sortilège.

Le match approche à grand pas, juste après les vacances on a programmé plusieurs entraînements. Lavande et Parvati sont de bonnes supportrices je dois leur reconnaître ça

Demelza se donne à fond. On oublie tout quand on vole.

-« tu te rappelle de notre essai ? »

-bien sur, mes frères n'ont pas crut que je serai sélectionnée.

Mes souvenirs remontent un plus d'un an en arrière.

« Prête pour demain ? » m'avait dit Demelza

« Oui »

« Vous aussi vous aller faire les essais ? » avait dit Romilda

« En effet. »

« vous avez vu qu'Harry est capitaine de l'équipe ? »

« Non sérieusement ! je n'étais pas au courant… » avais-je répondu sarcastiquement

« Ca doit être génial de faire partit de son équipe et de voler avec lui

Il était un excellent joueur certes, voler avec lui était génial mais Rolmilda était intéressée par autre chose que ses talents sur le terrain. Je voyais maintenant Harry tel qu'il était, un beau garçon brun aux yeux vert, généreux, fidele, ayant eu une enfance détruite. Il avait comme tout le monde, des peines, des joies… et c'est pour ça que je l'aimais.

Je ne l'aimais plus comme avant à la manière d'une fan.

« Contrairement à toi on passe les essais dans le but de jouer au quiddicht, pas pour charmer Harry, tu n'aime pas le quiddicht. » avait dit Demelza

« Et puis j'ai déjà joué en sa compagnie, il a passé l'été au terrier… »

J'avais été ravie de voir la mine jalouse de Romilda, et obtenue ce je souhaitais : la paix

« Bien jouer Ginny » m'avait dit Demelza

« C'est la vérité. Puis je suis en couple de toute façon, Dean passe aussi les essais, imagine que l'on joue entre amoureux. »

« Ça serait super. »

J'avais été heureuse avec Dean, ma relation avec Michael avait été un fiasco, mais Dean été quelqu'un attentionné, un peu trop même. J'avais appris à l'aimer. Je pensais moins à Harry et acceptait le fait qu'a l'époque c'était seulement un ami, un grand frère.

Puis notre relation s'était dégradée, je ne sais plus pourquoi, sûrement parce que l'homme de ma vie c'était Harry et que lui c'était un amour d'adolescence. Sa manie de me surprotéger et de me traiter comme une gamine avait fini par n'énerver. J'avais grandi et évoluer de façon à ce que je m'éloigne de Dean et me rapproche d'Harry. Je n'avais même pas été triste après notre rupture, au contraire je débordais d'énergie. Même aujourd'hui je ne regretterais pas, je m'étais vraiment sentie bien avec Harry, mieux qu'avec Michael et Dean.

Le lendemain de cette soirée j'avais apprécié le ridicule dont c'était recouvert Romilda vaine. Pire elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Je reviens à l' instant présent, heureuse de sentir le vent sur mon visage. Ce fut un bel entraînement. On était prêt à mettre la pâtée au Serpentard.

_« Des championnes de quiddicht à notre escorte entrainement terminé »_

'_Des gardes du corps à la meilleure équipe de Poudlard : on arrive » _


	10. Chapter 10 Apparition et avant macht

**Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas**

* * *

**Transplanage et conditionnement d'avant Match**

* * *

Dans les couloirs la guerre fait rage et on redouble d'attention, Crabbe et Goyle ne se gênait pas pour réutiliser les sortilèges impardonnables et je du venir avec l'aide de Luna a la rescousse de Demelza

- « J'espère que tu es réservée ton lit à l'infirmerie Weasley, » me dit Goyle, « croit moi Blaise te trouvera moins séduisante quant tu auras pris un cognard en pleine figure. »

- « J'aurais peur si savait viser et … Protego ! » dit-je instinctivement tandis qu'il cherche à me jeter un sort

- « Chauve furie » dit Demelza, « tu as raison Ginny, c'est un sort très utile. »

- « J'approuve » dirent en cœur Parvati Luna et Lavande.

On laissa Goyle se débrouiller seul avec le sort et nous dirigeâmes vers le parc

Il faisait beau, le parc était toujours aussi magnifique, personne ne pourrait rien contre cette magie.

J'étais heureuse. J'arrivais à l'être. Sans doute l'excitation du match et les vacances, la présence d'amis autour de moi, la fête secrète que l'on avait donné. Et aussi le début des cours de transplanage qui rendait euphorique tout les sixièmes années.

Seule je prends un parchememin et dessine cette magie .

On fut tous réuni dans la grande. Un employer du mystère nous expliqua la technique des trois D : destination, détermination et je sais quoi, parce qu'en fait en s'en fou. On reste planter là, a se concentrer sur ses stupides cercles.

Personnellement j'ai envie de frapper notre instructeur et sa voix monotone.

- « Pas facile » admit Neville « Il m'a fallu plusieurs séances pour y arriver, c'est Ron qui à eu le plus de mal et je m'y suis repri a deux fois pour avoir le permit. »

- « Ah oui ? »

- « En tout cas, personne n'a réussi la première séance. »

- « c'est Décourageant Désespérant et Déprimant »

On s'esclaffa.

_Fait comme l'oiseau, _

_Jamais rien ne l'empêche d'aller plus haut_

_« Attention, votre mission si vous l'acceptez est de protéger l'équipe de gryffondor Ce message s'autodétruira dans cinq secondes »_

_« Mission accepté et arrête tes délires avec les séries modus ringardes, c'est séreux » _

_« On peut plus rigoler, espèce de rabat-joie ! »_

En soupirant Neville remet le galion dans sa poche.

On s'est entrainé dur depuis le début de l'année, on se sent prés pour le match.

Toute notre équipe est plus protégée que jamais.

Je reçus pourtant plusieurs sorts ainsi que ma coéquipière, et nous ne nous privions pas de faire la même chose avec les serpentards.

La tension était à son comble ce matin là. Entre notre équipe et celle des serpentard, la guerre est déclaré depuis déjà longtemps mais là, elle a atteint le summum et je suis sur que Crabbe et Goyle ne reculerait devant rien pour mettre hors d'état de jouer.

Jamais un match n'a eu autant d'enjeu. Nous on veut montrer à ses sangs purs de sepentards ce que l'on vaut, eux veulent nous rabaisser.

Plus qu'un macht, c'était une lutte de valeur, armée de Dumbledore contre sympathisant au nouveau régime. Je n'ai jamais était aussi nerveuse en me rendant sur le terrain de quiddicht.

Je n'aime pas jouer comme attrapeuse, je n'ai pas le niveau d'Harry. Je préfère marquer des buts. Enfin bon, je n'ai pas le choix.

- « Tout se passera bien » me dit Neville, tu verras.

Luna me souhaite bonne chance, elle a ressorti son chapeau en forme de lion, la plupart des élèves espère notre victoire. Le nouveau régime, même si tout le monde a peur de l'avouer, n'attire pas grand monde, donc voir des fils de mangemorts se faire battre en réjoui plus un. Bien que évidement, la plus part des élèves ont peur de prendre partie, je peux les comprendre. On ne peut pas les obliger à subir ce que l'on subit.

On se change en silence dans le vestiaire. On se prépare mentalement.

Et on s'envole…


	11. Chapter 11 : Le Macht

**Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

La macht

* * *

On se change en silence dans les vestiaires. On se prépare mentalement. Et on s'envole...

-" Et voici donc l'équipe de Gryffondor suivit de celle des Serpentards."

Seamus s'empare du souafle mais est touché par un cognard envoyé par Crabbe.

Pendant ce temps, je tourne en rond autour du terrain.

-"Serpentard est en possession du souaffle, s'approche des But. Le tir est... est arrêté. Le gardien de gryffondor reçoit un coup de batte par Goyle. faute, penalty pour gryffondor"

10-0

- le jeu se corse, le batteur de Gryfondor s'en prend au batteur de serpentard. Ils se battent. Penalty pour les deux équipes

20-10

- Demelza en possession du souafle et... marque! Récupération violente de la part des serpentard, Seamus a le nez en sang, serpentard marque. 30-20. Mon dieu, il semble que Seamus et Zabini en soit venu au poing pour avoir le souafle!"

J'évite un cognard et fut momentanément distraite par la bataille.

-"L'autre poursuiveur s'en mêle. Ce n'est pas une façon de jouer penalty pour les deux équipes. 40-30 Serpentard en possession du souafle. Et marque! Gryfondor en possession du souafle , Demelza évite un coup de batte. Penalty pour Serpentard. Penalty pour Gryffondor: on ne frappe pas les batteurs adverses avec le souafle même si c'est justifié.

Le jeu ne suit plus aucune règle, les buts s'enchaînent, Demelza fut projetée dans le vide (pas de très haut heureusement) et fut conduite à l'infirmerie.

- "Penalty pour Gryffondor"

Je deviens la cible de Crabbe et Goyle et finit par mettre Crabbe hors de course en faisant une embardée alors qu'il s'accroche à mon balai (penalty pour les deux équipes) et évite la batte de Goyle.

Crabbe et goyle étant des brutes nés les poursuiveurs ont du mal à marquer

'810-950 en faveur de Serpentard

Je le vois la petite balle dorée. Je fonce, donne un violent coup de coude à Nott. Et ma main se ferme sur la petite balle

- oui !

-"Gryffondor gagne 960 à 950"

"On a gagné, les serpents au fond du trou, les lions vainqueurs... on a gagné"

Jamais un macht n'avait été aussi rude. Je suis courbaturée mais heureuse en serrant et me faisant serrer par le reste de l'équipe.


	12. Chapter 12: Assiéger

Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas

* * *

**Assiéger**

* * *

Jamais un match n'avait été aussi rude. Je suis courbaturée mais heureuse en serrant et me faisant serrer par le reste de l'équipe.

- "Bravo" hurlèrent Neville et Luna.

Parvati et Lavande nous donnent des tapes dans le dos.

-"C'était génial"

La fête est mémorable, encore mieux que celle d'Halloween (seule exception: la tentative de Cornac de m'embraser comme l'avait fait Harry, je réponds par une gifle).

Neville a réussi à introduire de la nourriture et de la boisson, on fait exploser des feux d'artifices.

Potterveille retransmet le match puis de la musique.

Et je ris, ça fait tellement du bien.

Même McGonagall oublie de nous dire d'arrêter la fête.

Bref il est près de cinq heures du matin lorsque je me couche plus heureuse que jamais.

J'ai complètement oublié la guerre.

Vu la tête de Luna et Padma le lendemain, j'en conclus qu'il y a eu une fête du coté des Serdaigles

Une victoire des traîtres à leur sang, des nés-moldus et des sang-mêlés sur des puristes Serpentards ça se fête.

L'euphorie nous poursuit pendant les jours suivants même les Carrow ne peuvent pas nous enlever le sourire.

Crabbe et Goyle sont furax, on abandonne donc pas notre plan : « personne seul dans les couloirs ». On entoure les plus jeunes.

Se sont des élèves de première année qui sont visés et leur sert de défouloir.

Quel courage!

De vrais serpentards. Je vous jure.

Et puis ça leur apporte quoi : rien, pas plus que de torturer et tuer d'innocents moldus.

Je suis écœurée

_Emmenez-moi au bout de la terre Emmenez-moi au pays des merveilles_

_Il me semble que la misère Serait moins pénible au soleil_

La vie continue dans le château. Il reste une trace notable de notre victoire : Luna et Neville ne se quittent plus. Il y a quelque chose qui hier encore n'existait pas. Je suis heureuse pour eux mais je me sens brusquement seule, à part.

Pourtant, je sais que si je veux je peux en avoir des garçons, mais je sais depuis que j'ai embrassé Harry qu'il y a que lui, aucun garçon ne me le fera oublier et d'ailleurs je ne le veux pas.

Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire si il meurt. Je sais que quoi qu'il arrive, il veut me voir heureuse. Si je sortais avec un autre il ne m'en voudra même pas. Mais je ne veux que lui.

Et je serai heureuse qu'avec lui.

Ce qui ne décourage pas d'autres garçons.

Mclaggen réussit à me coincer après une réunion de l'AD.

-"Ginny, je voulais de demander, ça te dirais d'aller à pré-au-lard avec moi."

-"Je ne suis pas autorisée et si c'était le cas, je n'irais pas avec toi…"

- "Mais Potter est parti."

J'hausse les épaules

- "Ecoute, moi, je te laisserai jamais tomber, je te ferai jamais souffrir."

- "Tu cherches seulement à te pavaner avec une jolie fille. Tu t'es trompé de cible, y a pas écrit pouffiasse sur mon front."

Il s'approche de moi, devinant ses intentions je sortis ma baguette

-"N'y pense même pas, bas les pattes ou tu vas le regretter. Si Harry et Ron était là tu n'aurais jamais osé me parler de toute façon."

- "Mais Ginny…"

- "T'a pas eu Hermione donc tu te rabats sur moi ? Pitoyable !"

C'est uniquement pour ça qu'il a rejoint l'AD, pour me séduire

J'enrage.

Mais après tout en voyant son visage déçu, je me dis que j'ai les yeux revolvers, j'ai le regard qui tue et j'ai tiré la première, je l'ai touché et c'est foutu pour lui je sais me défendre quand même. Tant pis pour lui.

Je repense inévitablement à Harry.

_Moi je n'étais rien et voila qu'aujourd'hui je suis la gardienne du sommeil de ses nuits, je l'aime à mourir, vous pouvez détruire tout ce qui vous plaira il n'a qu'à ouvrir l'espace de ces bras pour tout reconstruire, je l'aime à mourir_

Bon d'accord je suis une sotte romantique qui divague, mais bon ça redonne du courage.

Mon faux galion brûle.

«De tes amis inquiets à celle qui va finir par nous faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque : Ginny bon sang tu es où ?

_« Je disais poliment à Mclaggen d'aller se faire voir »_

_« On vient te chercher » _

_« De la fille pas en détresse à ceux qui doivent se détendre: Demelza est avec moi, et je suis là dans deux sec, aucun serpent en vue.»_

- "Je suis vivante" dit-je à Neville et Seamus.

- "Imagine qu'Harry revienne et qu'on doit lui annoncer que tu as été prise en otage par des serpentards "me dit Neville

-"très drôle"

- "Je suis sérieux pourquoi tu ne nous a pas suivi"

- "Parce que Mclaggen m'a prise en otage, comme garde du corps, on fait mieux."

- "Elle était avec moi rassura Démelza et c'est vous qui ne l'avait pas attendu."

- "Bon OK c'est vrai c'est de notre faute." admit Neville

Depuis notre victoire on redouble de vigilance les carrows et les serpentards rêvent de nous la faire payer. Typique des mauvais joueurs.


	13. Chapter 13 Mission libération

Comme chaque soir, j'écoute la radio avec Neville et Luna., espérant ne pas entendre de mauvaises nouvelles.

« Aujourd'hui il y a eu une descente au chemin de traverse pour je site « débarrasser les rues de la vermine. »

Je retiens un cri d'horreur et de fureur. Je m'étonne moi-même, je devrais être habituée maintenant c'est comme ça depuis le début de l'année, pourquoi cela me touche encore ? Mais à chaque fois, une boule se forme dans mon ventre. Des gens et des familles innocentes soufrent, meurent. La guerre semble interminable.

« Inutile de commenter plus. Disons simplement que chaque personnes qui aident « la vermine » sont à nos yeux des héros, Romulus des nouvelles d'Harry ?»

« Je crains que non, je suis cependant sûr qu'il est toujours là, il ne faut pas perdre espoir. Pas de nouvelle de Dean ou Gripsec. »

Je soupire. J'essaye de me dire « Pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle. ». Soudain on reçoit un message :

_« Urgent à toutes les unités : trois premières années sont enfermés dans le cahot, mission libération, plan : le même que la dernière fois _

Parce que oui, ce n'est pas le premier message de ce type.

- "prête" me demanda Neville

- "prête"

-" Seamus tu sais ce tu dois faire"

-"oui"

_« La voie est libre »_

_« 5 minutes »_

On sort de la salle, Seamus les bras chargés de bombabouses, se dirige dans la direction opposée.

-« Ca devrait occuper Rusard une bonne quinzaine de minutes » nous dit-il « à vous de jouer »

On descendit dans les cahots. A cette heure les gens vont dîner donc l'endroit est désert

J'entendis un sanglot. On retrouva Luna et Parvati

Parvati s'avança

-« Qu'est que tu fous là » dit le préfet de serpentards suspicieux

- « y a ta copine qui te cherche, je ne comprendrai pas ses goûts mais bon, j'ai croisé ma sœur qui m'a dit de te chercher parce que elle est inquiète pour elle, ça ne va pas, apparemment elle a une crise d'angoisse et toi seul peut la calmer. »

- « Je ne peux pas m'absenter, je ne suis pas censée partir avant que… »

Il me tourne le dos, Neville me fait un signe de la tête

- « confondus. »

-« Heu oui je, je ne sais pas, oui faut que j'y aille, si elle ne sent pas bien … » dit t'il en disparaissant dans le couloir

- « Pas bien du tout. » renchérie Parvati

On fait le guet pendant qu'elle ouvre la porte du cahot

- « Ca va ? » je demande à la fillette de onze ans et au deux garçons

-« Oui, j'ai peur. »

- « Ca va aller. » (Mensonge nécessaire.)

On la raccompagne dans sa salle commune puis on descend à tant pour le diner.

Il y a trop de membres luttant contre le régime pour que qui ce soit sache qui l'a délivrée

Se qui n'empêche aux Carrows de distribuer des retenues dans l'espoir d'obtenir des informations mais personne ne parle et la fillette et sous notre protection.

Le contrôle de notre rébellion échappe aux Carrows. Ils ont beau nous torturer rien ne nous arrête.

Cette pensée me fit sourire en me rendant à mon cour de transplanage.

Mon sourire est vite évaporé par mon échec.

A la fin de la séance cependant je réussis mais je perds l'équilibre en me matérialisant

Enfin c'est un progrès

On s'entraîne d'arrache pied sur le terrain de Quiddicht et à nos réunions de l'AD.

C'est notre façon à nous de luter

Les nouvelles sont de plus en plus floues.

« Pas de nouvelle… il semblerait que... on peut pas en dire plus »

Ou de plus en plus mauvaises

« Morts…. Ensuite la disparition de… sa famille est sans nouvelles depuis des mois…

Ted Toncks à décider du prendre la fuite … introuvable … le sortilège doloris»

Toi au moins tu risques rien dit-je à Arnold. Seul l'espoir me fait vivre .

Au moins ils n'ont apparent toujours pas capturé Harry Ron ou Hermione

ils reviendront m'assure Luna.

Je lui souri.

j'espère, bon on va être en retard au sortilège.

Les professeurs ont une manière très particulières de donner leur avis. Les Carows pompent tous les points des maisons autres que sepentard mais les autres profs nous donnent mystérieusement des points pour une action sans intérêt lorsque l'on accomplissait des actes de rébellion.

Je gagne donc 10 points pour avoir tout simplement remit les tasses que l'on devait faire marcher sur deux pattes (la mienne avait trottiné) à leur place.

Mcgonagall nous réprimande officiellement mais nous félicite en secret allant même jusque à nous conseiller certaines salles libres.


	14. Chapter 14 Le diner

**Comme toujours Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas**

* * *

Slughorn a encore organisé un de ses petits diners, je ne veux pas y aller naturellement. J'ai rien contre mais je veux éviter de voir certaines personnes c'est tout.

Je n'ai plus d'excuse j'ai tout sorti : les devoirs, le Quiddicht…

Je n'ai pas le moral, je suis fatiguée, je dois faire un régime ma chemise me boudine, j'ai des frissons, je sens faible, je crois que je suis souffrante, ca serai pas raisonnable et j'en passe.

Seulement là … j'ai plus d'excuse, je peux plus me cacher sous les draps.

Personne n'a d'idée

_Désoler ma belle panne d'inspi _

Contrainte, j'accepte même si ca m'énerve .Et j'ai accepté par erreur cette invitation et je le regrette déjà en arrivant dans le bureau de Slughorn.

Tout le monde est déjà là quand j'arrive.

Si au moins Luna et Neville étaient invités, ca aurait pu valoir le coup

Slughorn est ravi, évidement.

Miss Weasley! Ravi! entrez, entrez

merci

Je m'assoie à une place libre, Mclaggen me dévore des yeux, ca commence bien

Des serpentards hostile me lancent des regards assassins. Je rends la pareille.

La discutions porta comme toujours sur les relations qu'avait notre professeur de potion.

Le problème c'est que dans le nouveau régime il y a trois catégories de personnes

Les sympathisant, ceux qui soutiennent activement ou passivement voldemort, les rafeurs, les magemort, la plupart des employées du ministère

Ceux qui subissent : les créatures magiques tel les elfes et les centaures, les née moldus, « les traitres à leur sang », certain sang mêlées, tous ceux qui ne veulent pas de guerre et qui ont peur

Puis il ya ceux qui résiste, qui subissent aussi mais qui se battent pour la liberté, c'est-à-dire nous, l'armée de Dumbledore et l'Ordre du phénix et quelque indignées du ministère.

Autant dire que je ne suis pas du bon coté pour entreprendre une carrière je suis plutôt dans la liste des ennemis, des personnes à éliminés.

Ce sont les copains des mangemorts qui auront des postes élevés.

Enfin si on triomphe, et que l'on met à plat le régime, peut être, mais c'est peu probable.

J'ignore les compliments des garçons présent et répond poliment à Slughorn en gardant mes pensées peu réjouissante pour moi.

vous êtes très doué sur un balais miss Weasley, même lorsque ne vous jouez pas comme poursuiveuse. j'aurais préféré vous voir dans l'équipe des serpentards mais enfin bon, vous n'avez jamais pensé à une carrière professionnelle ?

Il est sérieux la ? Il me surestime. Un rêve de petite fille refait surface, non pas celui de me marier au grand, au génialissime Harry Potter et d'avoir plein d'enfants avec lui (je rougis à cette perspective) mais celui de voler dans l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead.

« Heu pas vraiment, j'aime voler mais je ne suis jamais penser à devenir professionnel dans ce domaine. »

« vous devriez, vous avez un don et je me trompe rarement. »

Il a le mérite de me faire panser à autre chose. Ce qui m'occupe le reste de la soirée.

Je réalise maintenait à quelle point mon avenir est floue. Comment peut-on avoir des projets dans des conditions comme celle-ci, dans des temps de guerre.

Mon père a arrêté de travailler. Admettons qu'une équipe veuille de moi je serai trop exposée.

J'ai plus intérêt à faire profil bas et ne pas avoir un job trop voyant si je tiens à la vie.

Le ministère est exclut aussi.

Plus tard comme les membres de l'ordre je serai en cavale, tentant de faire tomber le régime du en évitant d'être découvert. Agir dans l'ombre. Survire avec des petits boulots…

Je ne peux pas briller. Je me demande même pourquoi je suis là.

Plus tard j'envoie un message à Neville et Demelza pour leur dire que c'est terminé tout en repensant à ma carrière.

- Ca va ? me demande Démêla

- Oui

- Comment était le diner ?

- Comme d'habitude, la nourriture est bonne mais il y a la moitie des invitées qui eux sont indigeste

Elle rit

-Il pense que je devais jouer aux Quiddicht en tant que professionnel

- Ca sera génial

- Ne rêve pas, sur 100 joueurs, ils en prennent un seul

-Tu peux toujours essayer

- D'ici la, il y aura une loi qui dira que seul le sang pur pourront jouer.

- Tu es de sang pur Ginny.

- Je suis une traitresse a mon sang et fier de l'être donc je serai au même rand que les elfes de maison

- « C'a t'arrive d'être optimiste ? »

- « Oui mais la je suis fatiguée et lasse, j'aimerai faire plus, que les choses changent »

- « Moi aussi et on fait notre maximum. »

- « Oui décompresse un peu Ginny. »

- « Ok, ok, babille dit-je à l'adresse de la grosse dame. »

Je m'allonge sur mon lit et m'endort rapidement

Je suis dans le brouillard tout le lendemain. J'ai eu une nuit agité : je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'imaginer mon future, j'ai tendance à être dans le présent : Cours, Quiddicht, résistance. Je n'aurai pas du aller à ce diner car penser au futur n'est pas réjouissant. J'ai trop peur que la guerre ne dure indéfiniment. Que je perde un proche. Comment envisager l'avenir dans ces conditions là ?

On entre en cours de métamorphose

-Miss Lovegood veillez distribuer les devoirs.

Je regarde ma feuille : E , pas mal. J'ai eu A au dernier devoir. Je progresse donc…

-Miss robins s'il vous plait cessez de jouer avec vos cheveux, bien

… le sortilège d'apparition … serai-je prise dans une équipe en admettent que la guerre soit terminée d'ici là… donc il faut veiller à … non ridicule

- miss Weasley , pourriez vous avoir l'amabilité d'écouter ce que je dis ? Me reprit sèchement le professeur Mcgonagall.

-Bien donc le sortilège d'apparition …

Je me force être attentive et accueille l'heure du déjeuner avec joie. Delmelza, Luna et moi sortent donc pour attendre trois premières années et c'est en silence que l'on se rend à la table des Gryffondors et Luna à celle des Serdaigles.

- « Ca va Seamus ? »

-« Oui, les carrow cherchaient quelqu'un pour aiguiser leur couteau. »

- « Tu devais aller à l'infirmerie »

-« Ca ira » dit t'il las

- « Je les hais »

-« Comme tout le monde. »


	15. Chapter 15 amitié

_Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. je corrige et rassemble les chapitres donc ne vous fier pas au nombre de chapitre mais a la date de publication._

* * *

_Buvons encore une dernière fois __A l'amitié l'amour la joie_

Une mauvaise surprise nous attend dans la salle commune.

« Au vu des récents événements et de la rébellion constante de certains élèves, tout le monde devra retourne dans les salles communes à partir de 18 h

Les élèves de cinquièmes sixièmes et septièmes années peuvent contacter les carrows pour aider à patrouiller et à arrêter les rebelles. »

Génial, il en faut plus pour nous arrêter. Ca complique un peu les choses.

Nous aussi on organise nos patrouilles

« La résistance continue à Poudlard malgré le régime qui se durcit et les punitions de plus sévère » entend t'on sur Potterveille (radio interdite au passage)

On a une arme de taille : on est tous lié par l'amitié, on est soudé. On se réconforte.

« Ma chérie, je t'en pris ne fait rien d'irréfléchie, on est en sécurité, la maison d'Amos Diggory a été bruler, heureusement il n'était pas la, mais ca nous a fait un choc de l'apprendre… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas maman, on se protège mutuellement… embrasse la famille pour moi »

Fred et George arrive à nous fournir, bien que leur boutique est fermer.

_De gred et foerge à notre petite sœur chérie on a des difficultés de production mais la semaine prochaine on pourra vous envoyer un coli » _

On a transformé la salle sur demande en véritable QG permettant accueillir les fugitifs.

On redouble d'imagination et d'organisation : à commencer par faire la misère aux patrouilles.

Poudlard devient le champ de bataille d'une guerre civile.

Dans les couloirs sorts et insultes sont échangés. On se balade par groupe de 10 on protège les jeunes qui ont peur et ne veulent pas combattre.

Comme le dit Seamus un pour tous et tous pour un. Il tient ça d'un livre moldu.

Chacun est responsable de la sécurité de tout le monde.

On ne sait pas trop a quoi s'attendre : Harry reviendra t'il se battre pour Poudlard, Voldemort se chargera t'il personnellement de nous, l'ordre du phœnix survivra t'elle .Y'aura-t-il une ou plusieurs batailles, allons nous perdent des gens proches ? Tout est incertain.

Slughorn a finalement laissé tomber les diners.

Les professeurs rappellent que les batailles dans les couloirs ne sont pas autorisées.

Sauf qu'évidement les carrows n'empêchent pas les précieux fils de mangemorts de se battre et leurs patrouilles ne sont pas bien que l'on défende.

Evidement toujours pas de nouvelle d'Harry Ron et Hermione. Ils sont vivants ou du moins leur mort n'a pas été annoncé.Une boule se forme au creux de mon estomac à chaque fois que je pense au danger qu'ils courent.

J'espère que j'aurais au moins l'occasion de les revoir une fois

Pour passer mes nerf je me noie dans le travail et la rébellion.

Plus important encore, je mise tout sur l'amitié

On console Demelza dont les parents sont blessés. Je ne peux que comprendre ce qu'elle ressent.

Neville et Luna m'empêche de devenir folle, grâce à notre soutient je dois reconnaitre que Neville prend les choses en main. On l'encourage à continuer parce on a besoin d'amis. C'est notre plus grande arme contre la tyrannie la peur la tentation.

L'amitié passe avant tout.

C'est ce qu'ils dissent aussi sur potterveille

« Garder espoir, soyer soudé »

Oui poterveille nous redonne espoir d'autres se battent aussi en dehors.

Puis bon faire ses devoirs en groupe a toujours été plus stimulant. Neville n'avait jamais eu d'aussi bonne notse (mise à part les matières enseigner par les carows, d'ailleurs, les boites à flemmes sont largement diffusées)

Le bonheur c'est d'entendre leur cris face aux bêtises de Peeves qui est notre plus grand allier

Que ferai-t-on sans lui

Il m'impressionne, il aide même les jeunes élèves à leur échapper

- Ben il n'a que moi qui ai le droit de les martyriser, puis je ne suis pas un monstre quand même. Ce justifia t'il

Les autres fantômes soit nous aident, soit reste neutre.

Alors que l'on courait pour éviter les Carows , Nick nous indiqua un placard a balai et les envoya dans la mauvaise direction.


	16. Chapter 16 kidnapping

Le début du mois de décembre est donc épuisant pour tout le monde.

- « Tu sais, » me dit Luna, « il ya quand même un truc qui m'échappe. »

-« Lequel ? »

-« Rogue ne fait rien pour arrêter tout ca. Il est directeur non. Il a le pouvoir de renvoyer les élèves, alors, pourquoi il s'enferme dans sa tour au lieu de se charger lui-même de s'assurer que l'on est tous dans nos dortoirs, que personne ne fait de la magie entre les cours, pourquoi on est encore là à pouvoir résister ? »

- « Je ne sais pas, c'est un lâche, donc il confit les sales besogne aux Carows il a peut être des ordres de monsieur-je-suis-le-maitre-du-monde. »

- « c'est juste que ça me parait trop simple et que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, un peu comme si c'était une bombe à retardement. »

- « trop simple ? »

- « Tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

-« Je ne sais pas, peut être. »

Luna est parfois d'une logique implacable, raisonnant et voyant des choses sur lequel je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

En fait j'évite de trop réfléchir.

J'avais beaucoup progressé en transplanage je disparaissais et réapparaissait sans problèmes maintenant. Mon permit est dans la poche.

La neige et le mauvais temps perturbe les entrainements de Quiddicht. Mais le parc est magnifique. Les sapins sont mit dans la grande salle, on ressent une atmosphère de vacances.

Je suis heureuse de rentrer chez moi et de pouvoir revoir ma famille. Constater qu'ils vont bien.

Je partage mon compartiment avec Luna Neville Demelza et Seamus. Un arrêt brusque interrompt notre partie de bataille explosive.

- « Que ce passe t'il ? » S'inquiète Demelza.

-« Je crois que l'on fouille le train. » dit Neville

-« C'est ridicule ! Je veux dire, Harry n'étais pas a Poudlard.» m'exclamai-je

-« Va savoir. »

Des personnes arrivent notre compartiment. On sort nos baguettes. Eux sont plus nombreux et ne sont pas pris au piège dans un compartiment.

Il eu plusieurs éclair rouge. Le sort m'atteint et je sombre.

- « Ginny, Seamus ? » ca va,

Je reconnais la voie de Neville. J'entends aussi une respiration bruyante.

J'ouvre les yeux.

« Oui, je crois que oui … Demelza, Luna, et qu'a Seamus ? » Je regarde autour de moi, Seamus est allongé encore sous le choc, Demelza respire difficilement Neville est penché sur moi

« où est Luna ? »

- « Il l'on prise, » grogna Neville, « Ils vont payer ca. »

Je suis choquée, bouleversée.

« Et j'ai rien pu faire, je suis nul.»

« Bien sur que non, on ne savait pas on a été pris par surprise, c'est affreux mais pourquoi, pourquoi ? »

« Son père soutient Harry. »

« Nos parents aussi. »

Ils ne publient rien, on est tout même sur une liste noire on sera peut être les prochains

Je tremble

« On ne se laissera pas faire. » me promet t'il

Chacun est perdu dans de profondes pensées, on passe le reste du voyage en silence.

Et s'il tuait Luna ?

Non je m'interdis de penser à ca. Garder espoir disent t'il a Potterveille.

Ma mère m'embrasse, heureuse de me retrouver en bonne santé.

Moi, je suis encore sous le choc.

J'ai peur. Pour moi, pour mes amis, ma famille….

- « Ca va ma chérie? »

- « Ils ont enlevé Luna, à cause de se que son père écrit » dit-je au bord de la crise

- « Oh Ginny … Xenophilus doit être dans tout ses états. Je ne m'en remettrai pas si on te fessait du mal. »

- « je t'aime maman. »

- « Moi aussi, ne restons pas là. »

On trouve un endroit sûr et elle me ramène au terrier par transplanage.

On pense peut être se refuger chez Muriel me dit ma mère une fois en sécurité dans le foyer, trop de monde nous connaît, le sortilège de fidelitas est donc mois efficace. Elle sera là pour noël.

Génial, oh joie, Muriel et Fleuk quel beau cadeau !

« Je vais voir si je peux faire quelque chose pour les Lovegood dit ma mère. »

« C'est dangereux contra mon père, je t'accompagne. »

« De celle qui a essayé d'en savoir plus à la plante malheureuse. Chantage exercé sur xenophilus, Luna est donc en vie, captive je ne sais où. »

-« Il dit qu'il vaut voir et recevoir personne qu'il veut être seul » m'avais dit mon père

Un échange apparemment Harry contre Luna. Le pire des dilemmes. Je comprends à quel point le soutenir et être proche de lui est dangereux. Ca ne change rien, je m'en fiche.

Mes parents iront chez Muriel et m'enverront à Poudlard par poudre de Cheminette. Plus jamais je ne prendrais le Poudlard express

J'eu un haut le cœur en réalisant que si Harry était livré par Xenophilus non seulement il allait mourir mais Luna aussi, pourquoi tiendrai t'il leurs promesses ?

A moins qu'elle parvienne à s'échapper ?

Combien de personnes vont mourir ou disparaître, qui vais-je perdre ?

Pour m'occuper, je fais mes devoirs (je vais finir par devenir la meilleur de ma classe). J'aide aussi ma mère dans mes taches ménagères.


	17. Chapter 17 Noel

-« Bill ne viendra pas, » m'annonce mon père « Il passe noël avec fleur dit ma mère et il a des informations comme quoi Ron va bien »

Un soulagement m'envahit mais quelque chose clochait il devrait être avec Harry et Hermione. Donc normalement il devrait avoir des nouvelles de tous les trois

- « et … »

- « Il n'en sait pas plus Ginny dit ma mère fatiguée »

Je fais un tour de balai histoire de passer le temps.

Ils sont officiellement vivant, Ron en tout cas …

La peur va finir par m'étouffer. Combien de temps : des semaines, des mois, des années, es ce que je connaitrai un monde en paix, à quel prix ?

C'est à reculons que je m'habille pour noël. Les jumeaux tentent de me faire sourire avec leur blague mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à fêter quoi que soit et certainement pas avec tante Muriel.

-Bizarrement elle exige une fouille anti bombabouses, remarque Fred

- Elle ne nous fait pas confiance

- Ca t'étonne ? Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel

- Allez sourit Ginny…

- On lui faire voir comment on fête noël ici

- Maman va vous tuer

-Jusque la on a survécut a tout ses tentatives

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, sourire qui s'efface vite face à Muriel

- Bonjour Ginevra, Par Merlin regarde comment tu t'es habiller, ca en devient indécent et on t'a jamais apprit à te coiffer ? »

Je bouille intérieurement, la robe que je porte est très loin d'être indécente, le décolté est peu profond, peu osé, mes genoux sont couvert mais bon j'imagine que se doit être trop quand on porte des cols roulées et que l'on ne dévoile pas ses chevilles. Et mes cheveux sont lisse, la raie est droite, que demander de plus, un chignon sophistiqué ? On n'est pas à un gala …

« Imagine, l'effet de cette tenue sur les garçons de Poudlard, tu ne penses pas que tu es assez tentante comme ca. Voyons Ginny, c'est immoral. » me souffla George en pouffant

« C'est vrai un peu plus et on peut voir ta poitrine et tu as vu, tes genoux sont presque découverts. » ajouta Fred d'un ton faussement moralisateur

Je les fusille du regard. Tout en pensant que si Harry avait été là, j'aurais mit une robe beaucoup plus osé.

-« Humour ironique déplacer, vous avez de la chance que je ne sois pas majeur parce que sinon… »

- « Ok, tu pourrais au moins reconnaitre qu'on essaye de te remonter le moral.

- « Je ne sais pas se que je ferais sans vous, je m'inquiète pour Neville, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles. » Il était proche de Luna

- « Je suis sur qu'elle sen sortira. »

- « Je sais mais ça fait un choc. »

- « On a essayé d'en savoir plus mais sans grand résultats. »

- « En attendant … »

- « On va donner à Muriel notre cadeau de noël »

Je crains le pire lorsqu'une explosion retentit

- VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS GRANDIR UN PEU ? Rugit ma mère

- « Faut bien rire non dit Fred »

- « Oui les temps sont trop sombre ca manque de couleur »

La colère de ma mère s'évapora et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues

-« J'espérerai que vous connaitriez jamais la guerre, que ca serait finit. »

- « Allons Molly » dit mon père, « tout va bien se passer on est sécurité ce soir.»

- « Ron est en danger, Ginny aussi , Poudlard est plus sûr, et Percy qui ne nous parle toujours pas… »

- « ca ira maman … » Je mens

- « Mais regarde toi Ginny, tu as des cicatrices sur tes mains, on m'a dit que l'on t'avait agressé dans les couloirs et je ne veux pas que tu te battes, tu es trop jeune, tu devrais être en train de vivre heureuse avec tes amis, tes petits copains »

Elle avait raison mais bon qu'est que l'on pouvait y faire

- « Les années à Poudlard aurait du être les meilleures. »

- « Maman je t'assure que ca ira, Neville me surprotège, Demelza est géniale. Hagrid et Mcgonagall veillent sur nous. » Dit-je d'une voie faussement enjouée.

- « Puis regarde on est tous là en famille. » Dit Fred

- « Oui merlin soit loué. »

Elle nous serre dans les bras.

La famille… quelque chose de merveilleux… toujours là. C'est à la fois un arme, quelque chose qui nous rend fort puissant qui redonne espoir, c'est aussi un point faible, parce que notre plus grand peur c'est de la perdre.

C'est la plus belle chose au monde. Elle est toujours : quand tu as froid en hiver Toujours là pour t'offrir un abri Toujours là lorsque tu mords la poussière. Toujours là pour redresser ta vie. Pour t'aider dans tes combats. Toujours là pour t'ouvrir grand les bras. Et parfois sécher les pleurs de ton cœur. Toujours là quand tu cherches ta voie.

Je suis heureuse que ce soit noël aujourd'hui.

- « Dites on mange ou ca va refroidir ? » râle Muriel.

Le diner est rapide et sans histoires. Je suis réchauffé par un nouveau pull.

- « N'ouvre pas ton cadeau devant maman. » dit George

- « Ca te sera utile a Poudlard » dit Fred. « Je leur adresse un sourire. »

_« Un joyeux noël au meilleur des botanistes »_

_« Merci désolé de ne pas t'avoir donné de nouvelle, j'ai peur pour Luna »_

_« Je sais moi aussi »_

Installée sur mon lit j'ouvre mon cadeau, des vêtements protecteurs, poudre d'obscurité, explosifs en tout genre. Génial. Notre combat continue.

Mit a part les disparitions désagréables et les morts, les vacances se terminent sans incident.


	18. Chapter 18 De retour

_Il faut aimer la vie et l'aimer même si , le temps est assassin et emporte avec lui le rire des enfant…_

On arrive donc à la veille de mon départ. Ce qui ne plait pas a ma mère qui est d'une humeur massacrante.

Mon départ ou non à Poudlard à été un sujet sensible durant toutes les vacances. Mon Père a réussit à convaincre ma mère qui du coup passe ses nerfs les taches ménagères. Et aujourd'hui veille du départ. Elle me prend donc en otage pour l'aider.

« Ginny range ta chambre » « T'as fait ta valise ? » « Met la table.» « Tu peux m'aider à éplucher les légumes »… Ginny fait ci Ginny fait ça »

J'explose

JE NE SUIS PAS UN ELFE

Je sors de la maison et je respire l'air frais.

Je me défoule sur des gnomes. Rentre a nouveau, écrit un lettre à Harry que je n'enverrai jamais et que je fini par déchirer. lorsque je descend ma mère en s'est calmée.

Elle me prend dans ses bras et s'excuse.

« J'ai peur pour toi, j'aimerais que tu soit là, en sécurité »

Je n'ai pas le choix

« Maman, on va me rechercher si j'y vais pas »

« Mais tu serais en sécurité avec nous »

« Mais jusqu'à quand, on peut faire confiance à personne »

Elle me supplie d'être prudente

Ce a quoi je réponds oui.

Au moment de partir la tension est a son comble. Ma mère pleure elle à peur pour moi

Peur qu'il m'arrive la même chose qu'a Luna

Elle me dit de faire très attention : Je le sais. Elle est rassurée par le fait que je suis jamais seule dans les couloirs et approuve notre mode « protection mutuelle »

- « tout ira bien dit mon père »

Elle me dit qu'elle m'aime, je le sais déjà aussi je lui réponds que je l'aime aussi.

Elle me dit d'être prudente, je soupire prudente ou pas : je suis une cible. On est tous des cibles quoi que l'on fasse

Elle me dit de rester proche de mes amis, ce que je fais déjà, de lui envoyer des nouvelles…

Bien sur mais elles seront mauvaise, vu ce qu'est devenue Poudlard.

Elle me dit qu'elle ferait tout pour moi, je le sais cela aussi…

Comme moi je ferais tout pour elle, pour ma famille et mes amis.

Elle me dit quelle est fier de moi, j'en suis heureuse, ca n'a pas été facile avec six frères et en étant la plus petite. Mais j'ai réussi a faire ma place, je suis plus la petite fille timide de 10 ans .

A cette époque on me disait

« Tu est encore petite, c'est dangereux le vol sur balais, mais oui te la recevoir ta lettre sois patience»

Ou encore « tait toi » de la part de mon frère. « T'es une fille tu comprends pas »

Non mais je vous jure

Elle me supplie de ne pas partir comme Ron. De rester au prés d'elle. Je ne peux pas partir comme Ron. Je suis mineur. Je ne servirai à rien. Ce qui m'énerve. C'est comme l'habituel refrain

« Tu es trop jeune ». Ce n'est pas de ma faut si la guerre m'a fait grandir plus vite. C'est naturel que, comme mes frères, je veut luter contre l'injustice.

Qu'est que je pouvais lui dire, que je ne risquai rien, que tout aller s'arranger

Bien sur que non, la situation s'empire de jour en jour, de minute en minute.

Alors j'acquiesce et je me tais Je hais cette guerre.

Elle me dit de profiter de Poudlard au maximum. Difficile à faire.

Elle m'embrasse en pleurant et me répète qu'elle m'aime

- « Tout va bien se passer, je serai de retour à Pâques. »

-« Prends soin de toi. »

- « Je t''ecrit dés ce soir »

-« Prend soit de toi » me dit mon père

J'envoie un message à Neville

« Arrivé à Poudlard dans une minute »

« Reçut »

J'attrape un poigner de poudre

-Poudlard

Mcgonagall me sourit d'un air las

- Bonsoir miss Weasley, attention au tapis. Vous devriez vous dépêcher de retourner a votre salle commune, il est bientôt 18 h

Je lui rends sont sourire et lui fit un signe de la tête et sortit dans le couloir

- salut dit Neville, bonne vacances

- tu parles, je dors plus la nuit

- « bienvenue au club »

-« Mes parents ne voulait pas que je reviennent » dit Seamus.

- « Moi non plus. »

- « C'est normal, après ce qui c'est passé. »

- « Si j'ai la moindre idée ou ils ont emmené Luna… » Siffla Neville

- « Xenophilus, veut voir personne. »

-« Luna était ca seule famille et oh, on va avoir du mal renter, la grosse dame a encore fait des excès avec Violette. »

Pfff certaine chose changerai jamais. Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou être dégoutée

- « Heu… fariboles. »

- « Comme vous dites marmonna-t-elle »

-« Salut » dit Demelza « des nouvelles ? »

-« non »

-« Je me demande si on peut dire pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle ? »

- « Plutôt de mauvaise nouvelle que l'on ignore. J'ai ça pour toi, c'est un collier protecteur c'est mes frères qui les ont mit au point. »

- « Que ferait-on sans eux. »

-« Je ne sais pas. »

- « Contente de te revoir en tout cas. »

- « Oui moi aussi. »

- « Entrainement demain faut s'y remettre. »

- oui , pour un fois que le stade n'est pas réserver au serpentard

- de nouveaux decret ?

- plein

On se couche sans autre mot, Luna a cree un vide , rien n'est comme avant.

Je me sent si coupable.

On est la a Poudlard alors que Luna doit endurer la martyre


	19. Chapter 19 triste nouvelle

Pas grand chose a changé à Poudlard. Je fais ce triste constat en sortant de retenue le lendemain de mon arrivé. Je suis courbaturée par les coups que j'ai reçus.

-« Tu saignes Ginny, tu devrais voir madame Pomfresh » me dit doucement Neville qui boite à coté de moi.

-« Euh tu devrais venir aussi. Tu es dans un sale état. »

-« Techniquement, je n'ai pas le droit de faire quoi que soit. » dit madame Pomfresh lorsque l'on arriva dans l'infirmerie. « Mais je m'en fiche, venez ici miss Weasley, vu qu'il est tard, je vous garde tous les deux » dit elle en guérissant mes plaies.

Je m'endors comme une masse sur le lit qu'elle m'a préparé.

Au mois une vingtaine d'interdictions sont passé durant noël. Le règlement interdit désormais les batailles de boule de neige et la musique, histoire de nous pourrir la vie un peu plus. Bientôt on aura même plus de droit de sourire.

Je suis inquiète pour Neville qui ne parait plus lui-même depuis l'enlèvement de Luna. On a beau lui répéter qu'il n'y est pour rien, il s'en veut. Il est malheureux.

Je le comprends a moi aussi elle me manque. Je ressens la même chose vis-à-vis d'Harry.

Je comprends maintenant ce que tu vis depuis le début de l'année. Je ne sais pas comment tu as supporté aussi longtemps le fait de ne plus avoir de ses nouvelles, j'ai l'impression de devenir fou. » Me confie-t-il

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas eu le choix, je m'y attendais. j'ai peur pour tous ceux que j'aime. »

« Moi aussi… » Me répond t'il.

« Viens, ils nous attendent »

On se réunit toujours pour écouter Potterveille. Mais les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes

Ce soir là on est tous figer d'horreur.

-« Le corps de Ted Toncks a été retrouvé. »

La phrase met du temps a pénètrer mon esprit. Il est mort. Combien de coup allons-nous prendre .Non. Pas lui. Je suis paralysé par l'horreur, la terreur. Je suis déboussolée.

Je suis estomaquée. Révoltée, furieuse, mes yeux brillent de rage et de fureur.

Pauvre Toncks , heusement Lupin est avec elle. Ils ne se quittent plus, il finit par assumer son rôle de père et y prend même plaisir. Tant mieux

Je pense aussi à Andromeda. Elle n'était déjà plus elle-même quand il a prit la fuite. Je ne peux qu'imaginer sa douleur. Je suppose que c'est ce que je ressentirais si Harry mourait.

Et il pourrait arriver la même chose à ma famille. A mes amis. Et si je devenais orpheline ? Cette pensée est trop horrible.

Je laisse reposer ma tête sur Seamus.

Ca n'enlève rien à ma tristesse. J'ai froid mais ca n'a rien avoir avec le temps. J'ai l'impression que des détraqueurs sont la en permanence.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, j'aurais aimé que Harry soit là, pour me consoler. C'est idiot et égoïste mais je n'ai jamais eu autant besoin de lui. D'entendre sa voix rassurante. De savoir que lui au moins va bien. Qu'il est là, prés de moi, que l'ont surmontera les épreuves m'avait fait du bien de le savoir prés de moi lorsque Dumbledore est mort. Et lui aussi, on s'était réconfortés mutuellement.

Heureusement que mes amis sont là.

Neville et Demelza ont l'air grave

- « Pauvre Andromeda, » dit Neville, « c'est une amie de ma grande mère, elle se connaissait bien et Ted me racontait des histoires. Par Merlin c'est trop horrible. Pas eux. » Sa voix se brise et des larmes coulent sur sa joue.

Une veillé en son honneur est organisé dans notre salle commune. On a allumée des bougies. On est tous révolté

D'après ma mère, l'enterrement c'est fait en petit comité. Toncks et dévaster mais Remus la soutient, ils vont bien tout les deux. Tonks a pris du poids. Pour une fois dans quelque mois on aura un heureux événement a fêté

Andromeda est resté digne mais l'ampleur de sa tristesse était visible visible.

Ma mère a vérifié si elle a de quoi vivre. Même si de tout façon Andromeda refuse tout aide, Elle a beau avoir épousé un née-moldu, c'est belle et bien une Black. Fière et déterminée.

Les meilleurs partent toujours les premiers malheureusement.

Les carows sont ravie comme a chaque fois qu'il y a des morts.

Je les fusille du regard. Mais ca ne change rien.

Mcgonagall semble ravagée, Andromeda avait été une des ses meilleures élèves, et était une de ses amies. Elle termine son cour un peu plus tôt et pour une fois nous dispense de devoirs.

Chaque non et disparition est un coup de poignard en plus et une victoire pour les Mangemort.

Cédric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Maugrey, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Luna, Ted… et plein d'autre encore.

Des noms, encore des noms, de gens innocents, de personnes qui ne mérite pas d'être en fuite, torturé chassé ou tuer.

Si jamais on sort de se pétrin, le bilan sera lourd. Le prix sera élevé. Combien d'autre tomberont.

Neville pense qu'Harry retournera à Poudlard. Il voudra en finir avec Rogue

Peut être mais je sais qu'il cherche à abattre Voldemort. Remarque il se peut que Voldemort vienne faire un tour à Poudlard.

Qu'est ce que j'en sais ?

Ce que je sais c'est que ma vie est devenue un enfer.

Depuis le début de l'année je suis humiliée, torturée, rabaissée. On s'en prend à ma famille, à mes amis. Tous ca pour le bon vouloir de voldemort et ses mangemorts, on est là pour leur servir de punching-ball.

Je ne me laisserai pas faire. Je continuerais à faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour éviter ca.

Et pourtant rien n'empêche la semaine suivante de recevoir les nouvelles d'une attaque sur le père de Padma et Parvati. Il n'est pas mort et se remettra vite de ses blessures mais les deux sœurs sont secouées. On essaye tant bien que mal de les consoler mais nos mots et nos promesses sonnent creux.

La liste des victimes s'allonge. La tempête gronde. Féroce, impitoyable. Peut être qu'au final personne d'entre nous ne survivra. Es ce que d'autre prendront la relève ? Je n'en sais rien.


	20. Chapter 20 st valentin

_Je sens des boums et des bangs  
Agiter mon cœur blessé  
L'amour comme un boomerang  
Me revient des jours passés_

Le mois de janvier passe vite et Février arrive, la neige recouvre encore le parc. C'est splendide cette vue.

Je tiens le journal ou il est dit que hier Hermione à été vue chez les Lovegood. Au moins elle est vivante. Je pousse un soupire de soulagement.

Pourquoi seul Ron a. reprit contact avec bill et seul Hermione se retrouve chez les Lovegood, se sont t'il séparer ? D'ailleurs que fait t'elle chez lui ? Pourquoi ? Une mission ? En quoi pourrait-il les aider ? Ou est Harry ?

J'ai la tête qui tourne a trop réfléchir. Rien n'a de sens en ce moment. ! Une chose est sur Xenophilus a tenté d'échanger sa fille contre Hermione. J'ai le cœur gros. Voila donc a quoi il est réduit.

Aucune nouvelle de Luna, elle me manque autant qu'Harry Ron et Hermione.

Combiens d'élèves seront victime de la guerre. Survivra-t-elle ? Je l'espère. Je sais que s'il lui arrive quelque chose, Neville ressentira la même chose que moi s'il arrive quelque chose à Harry

Tous les jours des morts, des disparitions. J'ai peur pour ceux que j'aime

Cedric Sirius Dumbledore Maugrey , Ted Tonks

Il ne faut pas céder a la panique c'est ce que dit Kingsley a Potterveille. Mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Pour l'instant ma famille va bien et c'est ce qui compte.

Mon balai sur l'épaule je vais vers le stade. Le terrain de Quiddicht était geler mais ca fait du bien de voler, à coté de moi Delmelza est elle aussi perdu dans ses pensées. On n'est pas si mal positionné pour la coupe de Quiddicht on aura peut être la seconde place

Lorsque je retourne dans la salle commune une affiche est présente, me rappelant un détail que j'aurai voulu oublier

Le prochaine sortie a pré au lard était prévu pour : La st valentin

La st valentin, la fête des amoureux, mon cœur se sert. Je me sens brusquement seule, abandonnée par tous.

Cette matinée 14 février, jour rose (ou noir pour moi car malgré les invitations que j'ai reçut, je ne veux qu'un garçon et il est occupé a sauver le monde et de toute façon je ne peux pas aller a pré au lard.)

Le couloir regorge de « Mon cœur ! Mon amour ! Mon Chou ! Mon Chéri ! » Des mots doux à chaque phrase ! Pathétique, berk ! Et puis zut, non, je suis jalouse de leur bonheur. J'ai juste envie de voir une certaine personne ayant les cheveux noirs décoiffées artistiquement et des yeux verts incroyables. J'imagine tout à fait la balade que nous aurions fait rien que nous deux. Loin de Ron et des autres élèves.

Le château entier dégouline d'amour. C'est beau mais c'est insupportable. Tous les coins discret sont « occupées » La vie aurait du me permettre de vivre ca avec Harry. Pourquoi n'est t'il pas la pour me serrer dans ses bras ? Je ne veux rien d'autre que lui.

Je hais les couples qui me rappellent que je suis seule. Non je hais ceux qui m'empêchent d'être en couple et Voldemort est en tête de liste.

Toute la journée des échanges de messages et de mot doux et moi je n'ai aucune nouvelle de lui depuis le début de l'année. J'ai envie de hurler, de crier. Malgré moi les larmes dégouline sur mon visage, la vie est trop injuste. Je sais je suis égoïste mais après des mois à lutter, j'ai envie moi aussi d'un peut de bonheur.

Il me manque tellement. Sans Voldemort on aurait pu vivre heureux, s'aimer. Je l'aime mais je ne peux même pas lui dire. Et tous ce joyeux couple me le rappelle.

Neville s'assois à cote de moi

« Ginny… »

« Il me manque » dis-je simplement.

« Moi aussi, c'est le meilleur des amis, je suis sur qu'il pense a toi tu sais. Il va revenir, il va se débarrasser de face de serpent, te demander en mariage, et vous aller vivre heureux avec plein d'enfants »

« C'est une fin qui me plais » je dis en séchant mes larmes

« Luna me manque aussi » soupire t'il

« Elle aussi elle va s'en sortir »

« J'espère… »

« Non tu as raison, on les retrouvera, il faut que l'on y croit.»

L'espoir est tout ce qui nous reste.

Cédric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Maugrey, Dean, Harry, Ron , Hermione, Kingsley, mes parents, Luna, Ted les noms raisonnent dans ma tête.

Pour me donner du courage je pense à ces mois heureux que j'ai vécu avec Harry. Et je rêvasse. Il ne faut pas que me laisse s'aimait comme des dingues, comme deux fous à lierQue je l'aime que je l'aime que je l'aime ! Je visite chaque recoin que nous avons visité. Des souvenirs me reviennent loin du froid de l'hiver. Loin de la guerre. Et je rêve du bon vieux temps

Neville est vraiment un bon ami. Il me comprend m'accompagne là ou je veux aller. Je peux compter sur lui. Il peut compter sur moi.

- « Tu te souviens » me dit t'il que c'est la qu'un nain à délivrer ton premier message de st valentin, pauvre Harry… Il a les yeux vers comme…

- Stop, un mot de plus et je t'écorche. Merci de me rappeler ca, t'étais franchement pas obliger tu sais, plus jamais j'écrirai de poème. Sérieusement à quoi je pensai…

- « je ne sais pas, peut être que la folie fait partie des qualités requise pour être a gryffondor après tout … tu as eu de la chance qu'il t'ai pardonné. »

- « Très drôle Neville. »

Je souris malgré moi. Je sais qu'il nous faudra du courage et de l'entraide pour vaincre les ténèbres. Nous nous bâtions pour que reviennent les jours heureux.

Je me sentais mieux grâce a lui, moins seule, moins vulnérable. Grace à lui j'avais de l'espoir. Je passe le reste de la journée avec Neville. On est bien finalement tous les deux. A rires de la maladresse des garçons, des attentes impossibles des filles.

Je retrouve notre arbre, on a été heureux auprès de notre arbre, on aurait jamais du le quitter des yeux. Mais ma guerre nous a rattrapés. On n'a pas vraiment eu le choix. Pour l'instant je me contente de regarder le coucher de soleil avec Neville.

Finalement mon moral est meilleur ce soir lorsque je vais me coucher parce que même si Harry n'est pas la, j'ai des amis, une chose que voldemort n'a pas. Des liens qui ne peuvent pas être brisée.

Aujourd'hui je me rends compte a quelle point c'est précieux. C'est pour ça que l'on ce bat

- « Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais c'est ici que j'ai échangé mon premier baiser avec Luna,un peu plus discret que celui que j'ai échangé avec Harry. »

- « ca a pas été trop dur … » Dit-je en soupirant.


	21. Chapter 21 Bataille et sauvatage

**rappel Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas **

* * *

**BATAILLE ET SAUVETAGE**

* * *

J'avais un détail: j'avais ignoré que l'on nous avait observés.

Neville Longdubat un garçon célibataire et Ginny Weasley ex petite copine du survivant maintenant devenue l'indésirable n°1 ont passé la journée de la st valentin ensemble.

A Poudlard les fausse rumeurs vont vite et les commentaires reçut le lendemain me le rappelèrent.

J'ai déçut beaucoup de cœur

Je m'en fiche, je sais se que je ressens. Je me fiche de ce que les autre invente mais c'est exaspérant.

-« Tu sors avec Longdubat ? » me demande Cornac à la pause déjeuner

- « Mêle-toi de tes affaires. » grognai-je. C'est la 20eme fois que je réponds à cette question et ma patience a des limites

- « dis-moi simplement, qu'est que tu lui trouve ? »

- « c'est un bon ami. »

- « c'est tout ? » demanda t'il avec espoir.

- « oui, et non je me remettrais pas avec toi, je ne répète pas mes erreur. »

- « Tu ne peux pas passer ton temps à attendre qu'il revienne ! »

- « Ecoute, je ne t'aime plus, Harry ou pas. C'est fini entre nous. »

Comme c'était à prévoir, les insultes fusaient coté serpents. La encore de quoi ce mêle t'il ?

- « Weasley et Longdubat ? Deux traitres à leur sang, c'est répugnant. » Cracha Parkinson le lendemain. « En même tant … quand on est capable de sortir avec Potter !»

- « Ce ne sont pas tes affaires et on ne t'a pas demandé ton avis il me semble » Rétorquai-je, tandis que Neville sortait sa baguette.

- « Laisse Neville elle est jalouse parce que, Zabini préférerai sortir avec moi plutôt qu'avec elle… mais si sa t'intéresse sache que primo on n'est pas ensemble, deuxièmement, Harry fessait partie de ta liste des dix garçons les plus séduisant de ton année… »

- « Comment oses-tu … ? »

-« Troisièmement au moins, moi, je ne suis pas sortie avec une fouine blonde répugnante ».

- « Tu va payer ca. »

- « Fallait pas commencer. »

- On fait la fière Weasley, mais tu sais, quand tu sortiras de l'école tu rigoleras moins, peut être que je t'enragerais comme esclave pour laver mon petit linge, par charité, tu vois… »

- « Je n'ai pas besoin de charité, merci. »

- « Il est tant que nous apprenions à ses traitres le respect »

Et voila comment une nouvelle guerre de couloir commence

Nos baguettes sont sorties

Attaque de parkinson refoulé par mon charme de boulier. Je contre attaque vivement

-« Super Ginny » me dit Demelza en observant le visage de parkinson coloré en violet.

- « Je trouve que c'est la bonne couleur. » Constatai-je tandis que j'évite la réplique peu orthodoxe de Crabbe et Goyle »

- « Stupefix »

- « endoloris »

-« Protego. »

-« chauve furie. »

- « Stupefix. »

- impedimendia

Des pas interrompirent cette charmante discussion entre camarade. Et on range baguette en se lançant des regards furieux

- « Pas de bataille dans les couloirs ! » Nous rappelle le professeur Fliwick exaspérer, « vous avez des cours non il me semble ? »

Oui on a cour. Défense contre les forces du mal, euh pardon, Magie noire appliqué. On s'entraine à l'art de la torture. Enfin les serpentards s'entrainent. On sert de cobaye. Mes sortilèges de protection sont efficaces. Il faut juste que je pense à faire semblant de souffrir de temps en temps. Simplement aujourd'hui non seulement je bloque les sorts mais je réplique par des chauve furies

- « retenue Weasley. »

Ah oui c'est vrai on n'a pas le droit de se défendre. Tout est interdit de toute façon. Un élève en profite pour mettre le feu à mon sac. Mon devoir de potion est fichu, j'y avait passé trois heures !

Ignorant les rires des serpentards devant ma détresse. Je quitte la salle pour aller diner et avec un peu de chance, me reposer

« je t'aiderais à le refaire » me dit Luna

« merci c'est gentil ».

_A tout le monde : Je ne bosse pas ce soir, Demelza me relai pour la mission sabotage. _

_De la poursuiveuse serviable a la poursuiveuse rousse : profite en, je ne serai pas tout le temps serviable ! _

_Ce n'ai pas toi qui vient de voire son devoir de potion partir en fumé !_

_Bien pour que je prends ta place !_

Je veux juste la paix et le repos. Le calme pour une fois

Mais le destin en a décidé autrement, alors que je remonte avec deux premières années, Parvati et Lavande, j'entends un hurlement

- « Avoue » fit la voie d'Alecto, « ton père est née moldu ! »

- « Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais connue mes grand parents ! Je vous jure »

- « Tu mens … »

-« les filles il vous reste des pétards ? »

- « tu pense à ce que je pense »

- « ok »

Inspirant un grand coup je pousse un hurlement.

- « HHIIIIIIII »

-« Tiens donc, la petite traitresse a son sang … »

Du coin de l'œil je vois la proie de Carows s'en aller. »

- « on m'a volé mon… mon …» hurlai-je en en rajoutant dans l'hystérie et le mélodrame

- « Tu veux une retenue en plus c'est ca ? »

- « On m'a volé ma lettre d'amour. » avouais-je

- « Alors donc tu sais ou il est ! »

- « non » gémi-je , « je je ce n'était pas pour lui , on a rompu , je sait pas ou il est , il m'abandonner , il m'a trahis …c'était , c'était , pour mon chat ! »

- « tu te moques de moi ! » Il me menace de son poignard… « Qu'es que … ? »

Je recule à temps

Baaam , entre les feux d'artifices et la poudre d'obscurité, on en profite pour filer

TU LE PAYERAS SALLE TRAITRESSE

-« géranium dentu » dit-je à la grosse dame

-« Qu'est qui vous a retenu » demande Seamus

- « on a interrompu une discussion charmante entre Alacto et un jeune de deuxième année. »

- « ou sont Neville et les autres ? »

- « pas de nouvelle … ah les voila »

- « et voila, mission sabotage réussit, leur collection de poignard ont désormais des lames molles … »

-« super bon je vais dormir ».

On ne veut que la liberté, la guerre on l'a pas choisit, on s'y oppose.


	22. Chapter 22 resistance

Résumons notre situation :

- on n'a pas le droit de se réunir en groupe, pourtant on se voie dans la salle sur demande fréquemment.

- on doit vénérer les sangs purs, on préfère nos amis, quelque soit leur origine.

- pas le droit de mettre de la musique, c'est vrai ca adoucit les mœurs, en tout cas on écoute potterveille ou de temps en temps passe les dernières nouveautés des bizar'sisters

- tenue correcte exigée, ca c'est bon, on n'est pas débrailler, en tout cas pas moi, Seamus a peu plus de problèmes de ce point de vu la

- pas de nourriture dans les couloirs, mise a part les pastilles de gerbe, les petits fours tourne l'œil on respecte la règle.

- pas de magie dans les couloirs, on ne fait que se défendre

- Pas de proximité homme femme … heu et la st valentin ca compte ? (pas pour moi mais tout les autres)

- pas de bataille de boule de neige (ben quoi faut décompresser non et ce n'est pas de notre faute si une de boule ensorceler est venu taper contre la fenêtre des Carows, en tout cas ca nous a fait une semaine de retenue)

- pas de produit Weasley ? ca nous empêche pas de fournir tout le collège …il s'agit simplement de sirop contre la toux après tout

- pas de bombabouses , la c'est pas nous…

- Jusque a nouvel ordre les graffiti ne sont pas interdit, ah si

- pas de propagande contre le régime. (vous connaissait la liberté d'expression ?)

- cheveux attacher : « je vous jure mon élastique que j'avais mit ce matin c'est enfuit en hurlant… » (Nouvelle retenue et j'ai du faire repousser mes cheveux) Il faut dire que je n'aime pas attacher mes cheveux.

- interdit d'aider les élèves en retenue, on aide pas des élèves en retenue mais des victimes de mangemorts

- interdit de courir dans les couloirs (heu, ben oui, bien sur que l'on va se laisser attraper !)

- retour dans le dortoir a 18 h. (C'est que l'on a des choses importantes a faire la nuit.)

- interdit de trafiquer tout object appartenant a un membre du personnel (ca c'était âpres le trafic de Neville sur les couteaux)

Je crois que l'on a enfreint toute les règles

On le droit de se taire, de subir et de marcher au pas.

Hors de question.

Alors on n'est pas un violement de règlement prés non.

C'est ce que je me dis en introduisant des feux d'artifices dans le bureau de carows .

Puéril, peut être mais le plus de chahut on fait, le plus ils sont occupé a autre chose qu'a questionner nos famille ou a torturer les jeunes.

Ca leur rend la vie difficile et tant mieux !

« c'est lequel de vous cinq. » Demande Alecto le visage couvert de suie

« moi » répondit bravement Neville

« Non tu es courageux Neville mais ne t'accuse pas a ma place, c'est moi la coupable»

« C'est adorable de me couvrir, mais je peux pas vous laisser faire » contra Seamus

« non » dit Luna , « c'est moi qui mérite d'être punie »

« mais puisque je vous dit que c'est moi »

« suffit, très bien , retenue pour tout les cinq »

Notre équipe est aussi menacée d'être interdite de jouer. On se calme un peu. Surtout que maintenant je suis presque tout les soirs en retenue et je me sens faible. Je me fais peur en me regardant dans un miroir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais tenir Pour l'instant on se contente de se défendre contre les attaques des serpentards.

Je suis moins nerveuse lorsque que je rejoins le terrain, les serdaigles ne sont pas un adversaire aussi rude que les serpentards.

Le jeu est plus honnête

10- 0 en faveur de gryfondor

Plus calme

10-10

J'évite un cognard, scrute le ciel a la recherche du vif

80-70

Je l'aperçois, mon adversaire aussi je fonce et …Victoire de gryfondor.

Le serpentard manifeste leur mécontentement et on doit élaborer des stratégies défensives élaboré

Quand on nous cherche, on nous trouve …

Et ils ne peuvent plus nous menacer de nous empêcher de jouer le match vu que l'on vient de le faire et que la finale est prévue pour dans plusieurs mois, et qu'une finale on ne peut pas l'annuler, trop de monde a prévu de la voir, ils se sont aussi rendu compte que plus de monde se joindrai a nous si on nous empêche de jouer

C'est donc pour ca qu'il règne un énorme chahut lors des semaines qui suivent le match.

Personne n'aide les carows. Même pas Rusard qui en a mare de se faire traiter comme un elfe et passe la plus part de son temps dans son bureau.

_Ils sont presque au bord de la crise on continue_

_Lee avait eu une bonne idée avec les Nifleurs_

_Rdv a 17h alors…_

On aurait pu presque être heureux s'il n'y avait pas des morts et disparitions…si l'on était pas torturer a longueur de journée

La liste s'allonge. La peur domine. On a tellement peur que les prochain soit nos proches.

Alors on crée le désordre dans le nouveau régime cella nous permet de protester contre la guerre et de rire un peu de se sentir un peu mieux

Le pire c'est de croiser les bras sans rien serait la fin de tout

Ca serait admettre que tout est perdu. Et ce n'est pas le cas. Pas encore.

Et puis il ya tout ces horrible retenue. Je me rends au chevet d'une pauvre fille de troisième année qui visiblement a été touché par un sectumsempra.


	23. Chapter 23 soirée chez Hagrid

Le soleil illumine Poudlard alors que le mois de Mars fait son entrée. Il fait toujours froid sur le terrain de quiddicht.

La neige commence à fondre. Les fleurs apparaissent. C'est un plaisir de se promener dans le parc.

- « salut tout le monde» dit Hagrid, « heu écoutez, je pense que l'on ne devrait pas se laisser abattre J'organise une soirée pour soutenir d'Harry. Je crois en lui … »

- « ouais, moi aussi » dit Seamus

- « ca fait longtemps » dit Neville

- « on prévient les autres »

_A tous : diner chez Hagrid _

Je ne sais pas trop si c'est une bonne idée mais se retrouver entre amis est réconfortant, j'en ai besoin.

On prend des risques mais ce n'est pas la première fois.

C'est pensif que l'on va tous déjeuner.

- mauvaise conscience ? Fit une voie derrière notre dos. Amycus nous lança un regard assassin, vous êtes un peu trop calme à mon gout. »

- « faudrait savoir. » siffla Neville

- « je vous préviens, la moindre broutille et vous regretterez d'être nés. »

- « on est coupable de quoi là exactement ? J'ignorais que l'on n'avait pas le droit de marcher dans les couloirs » Répondis-je vivement.

- « vous devriez pas avoir le droit d'exister dit t'elle en s'éloignant, Weasley et Londubat ça sera une retenue pour insolence.

Heureusement que j'ai pris de l'avance dans mes devoirs.

Les cours finissent et on se faufile discrètement chez Hagrid. On s'est arrangé pour ne pas arriver en même temps histoire d'éviter l'attention des Carrow.

Il est encore tôt lorsqu'on arrive. Hagrid nous sourit.

- « entrez j'ai fait des gâteaux. »

- « merci Hagrid. » Dit-je en sachant que je ne ferais que semblant de les manger, la cuisine d'Hagrid est comment dire… un peu spéciale

Les autres ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

Une chaine de radio passe de la musique, on boit a l'ordre du Phoenix, a l'armée de Dumbledore, a Harry. Ma tête tourne un peu.

Une sorte de réunion de l'AD organisé par Hagrid en somme et en plus festive.

En se moment, depuis le début de l'année, les émotions sont plus forte. Les bonnes nouvelles sont vécu plus intensément car elles sont rares, les séparations sont plus dure, les fêtes plus belles car ca pourrait être a chaque fois la dernière. Sans compter la peur le tristesse et l'horreur qui prédomine sans jamais nous quitter vraiment. C'est pourquoi cette fête est importance

- « Je veux simplement dire nous sommes ici pour soutenir Harry. Je ne sais pas ou il est mais il lutte pour nous j'en suis convaincu. Je veux que l'on pense a tous ceux qui manque dans cet école soit disant a cause de leur sang impur. Bref c'est pour eux que j'ai organisé cette soirée. Il ne faut pas les oublier. » Déclara Hagrid gravement

Le soleil se couche sur le lac de Poudlard, on a surement du dépasser le couvre feu.

Dans la brume je vois des silhouettes noires. Mon sang se glace. Ils savent, quelqu'un a du leur dire ou alors ils nous ont suivit

- Hagrid ! Hurlai-je

- non de … retournez au château, vite passer par derrière, faut pas que l'on vous voit , longez la foret.

-mais Hagrid. Commençai-je

-va y, je sais me défendre, t'inquiète pas

On obéi à contrecœur

- bonsoir Hagrid, ou sont tes invités ? Fit la voix d'Alecto

- retourné au château depuis longtemps, il n'est pas interdit de recevoir des élèves dans sont bureau. J'organise un club de soins aux créatures magique, j'ai le droit je suis professeur. Répondit Hagrid tandis que l'on se faufilait

- un professeur peut en effet mais sous l'accord du directeur. Qui était avec toi. Répond Qui ?

- je dirait rien, c'est ma faute, c'est moi qui ai organiser ce club, il ne savait pas…

- très bien

Des bruis de bataille parvinrent a mes oreilles. Comme quand ombrage avait essayé de l'attaquer. Suis-je en train de revivre mes pires cauchemars ?

Mais Hagrid avait l'avantage d'être massif. On ne pouvait cependant pas laisser ce comme ca. De loin on stupéfie deux ou trois asseyant. Et Hagrid s'enfuit.


	24. Chapter 24 Depart

Le château part son âme. Après le départ d'Hagrid Les meilleurs partent les premiers.

On a perdu Hargrid , eux n'ont pas réussit a l'avoir !

_« Aide besoin de renfort dans le couloir des enchantement »_

_« On arrive »_

Lorsque j'arrive c'est la cohue, des sorts fusent de partout. Des premières années sont pris en otage. Une manière a eux de fêter le départ d'Hagrid. La bataille fait rage depuis pas mal de temps lorsque des professeurs nous sépare.

Malheureusement pour nous les Carrow ont eu vent de l'affaire.

Et depuis l'épisode d'Hagrid il nous en veulent et cherche un prétexte pour nous punir.

Ils veulent leur revanche. On nous a déjà demandé de manière courtoise (c'est-à-dire sous menace de couteaux et de baguettes) ou est partit Hagrid mais on n'en sait rien. Donc ils ont laissé tomber

On sert donc de cobaye pour le prochain cour de magie noir.

-« Ginny ! Es que ca va ? Tu es verte pale. La voie venait de loin

- je me sens pas bien, mais ca ira, toi aussi tu es pale

- tu ne tiens pas debout, insista Seamus

- je te raccompagne au dortoir » dit Demelza

Sa voie est très faible et j'ai l'impression d'être sur le point de vomir.

Je m'écroule sur le lit.

C'est dans l'infirmerie que je me réveille

- « Demelza ?

- c'est moi ca va

- oui, j'ai dormit longtemps ?

- ca fait trois jours que tu es là

- oh je…

- tu étais épuisée. »

Elle aussi semblait au bord de la crise.

- « Demelza ca va ?

- Il a tué mes grands-parents qui cachait des née moldu sanglota t'elle

- je … je suis désolée. »

Une boule se former dans ma gorge, vite transformé en colère !

« on les vengera, je te le promets !

repose toit d'abord, j'ai eu peur pour toi.

moi ca va, toi tu n'as pas bonne mine, tu devrais … »

Elle perdit conscience

- DEMELZA…

-Elle a appris la nouvelle ce matin. Les Carrows nous en ont fait baver hier… elle a craqué. » Dit Neville. « Ne t'inquiète pas Mme Pomfrech s'occupe d'elle.

Je sais. Ses parents vont venir la chercher, je doute qu'elles reviennent, elle va me manquer. »

On resta silencieux un moment.

- « je vais dormir.

-bonne nuit. »

Le lendemain Demelza sort de l'infirmerie. Ses parents viennent la chercher secrètement demain.

« je t'écrirai.

moi aussi, j'espère que ça va aller

j'ai l'impression que je vais plus revoir le château. » soupira t'elle

Elle se perdit dans ses pensées

Le hibou familial m'apporte une lettre de ma mère.

« Ma petite Ginny,

Ca devient trop dangereux que tu restes à Poudlard, tu viendras avec nous. On ira se cacher. Je me suis arrangée avec Mcgonagall pour que tu reviennes au moment des vacances de pâques. J'ai eu si peur pour toi quand tu as été à l'infirmerie. ca peut plus durer. Je t'aime

Maman »

-« De mauvaises nouvelles ? Me demanda demelza

-Je pars aussi

- tu vas me manquer. » Me dit Neville lorsque je le met au courant

- « toi aussi, je t'enverrai des messages, Poudlard va me manquer, j'y reviendrai peut être jamais.

- moi je continuerai l'Ad. »

Je lui souris.

La journée passe vite.

Mcgonagall, Slughorn et Flitwick sont ravi de mon retour en classe. Ce n'est pas le cas des Carrow.

Ils me lancent des regards assassins mais ne peuvent rien me reprocher. Une promenade dans le parc n'est pas interdite et me redonne un peu de couleurs.

Dans quelques semaines je quitte ce château pour toujours. Moi qui avais toujours voulu y aller.

C'était ma deuxième maison, pourquoi ? Pourquoi la vie s'acharne contre nous ?

Je regarde la cabane vide d'Hagrid. J'espère qu'il est en sécurité. Tant de choses ont changés.

J'espère un jour voir le monde tel qu'il était à ma naissance : heureux.

-« Seamus n'est pas avec toi ? » me demanda Neville au diner. « Il devait me rejoindre .

-non. Je pensais qu'il t'avait rejoint. » Padma s'installa à coté de nous.

- « Il a été pris, on a réussit à délivrer deux filles de troisième année mais, il s'est fait prendre. Le professeur chourave l'a amené à l'infirmerie. »

Lorsque Neville et moi arrivèrent a l'infirmerie Mme Pomfresh nous informa qu'il avait besoin de repos

- « c'est notre amie insista Neville

-je suis navrée Mr Londubat. »

N'ayant d'autres projets on retourne dans la salle commune.

-« Il va comment ? » s'inquiéta Padma

-« On n'a pas pu le voir… apparemment les Carrow se sont défoulés. Depuis le temps qu'ils veulent nous prendre sur le fait !

-mouais »

Il resta donc une semaine à l'infirmerie. On déconseilla donc fortement aux jeunes années de suivre son exemple, la plupart avait trop peur pour continuer de venir aux réunions.

- « Je ne sais pas si tu pourras faire quelque chose. » dis-Je à Neville, « mais si y il a du neuf, si Harry ou Tu-sais-qui vient faire un tour à Poudlard, tiens moi au courant

-promis. »

Il ne restait qu'une seule semaine de vacances avant les vacances de pâques et quitter le château était un poids.

Je prends soins de graver dans ma mémoire chaque mur, chaque salle, chaque porte, chaque recoin…Je profite de chaque repas dans la grande salle, fait deux ou trois croquis…

Poudlard me manque déjà.

Et puis quitter le château pour voir Muriel, ne m'enchante pas. Mais je n'ai pas le choix

C'est donc le cœur lourd que je ferme ma valise et me rend dans le bureau de Mcgonagall

Au revoir Poudlard, j'ai passé les plus belles années de ma vie entre tes murs, je ne t'oublierais jamais

Tu es une seconde maison

Le château disparut dans les flammes vertes.


	25. Chapter 25 Tante Muriel

- « Ginny !»

Ma mère me sert dans ses bras. Moi aussi je suis heureuse de la revoir

- « Salut sœurette. » font en cœur mes frères jumeaux.

- « eh bien Ginerva, tu n'as pas bonne mine, et tu pourrais dire bonjour, la jeunesse n'a aucune éducation!

- « Bonjour tante Muriel » laçai-je sans joie tandis que les jumeaux pouffent dans leur coin.

Ca promet. Je ne la supporte déjà pas

- « laisse là arriver » dit ma mère.

- « Ce n'est pas comme ca que tu as été éduquée. » Dit t'elle sèchement « c'est une jeune femme et elle doit bien se tenir si elle veut un jour trouver un mari. »

Pardon ? Je n'ai que seize ans ! Hors de question. Ma mère proteste. J'en profite pour monter dans ce qui me servira de chambre. Mais pour moi c'est une prison dorée

_Je donnerais ce que j'ai Pour retrouver, je l'admets, Mes amis, mes amours, mes emmerdes_

La vie devient ennuyante, les journées sont longues. Et Muriel me rend chèvre « Habille toi mieux, tiens toi droite, Fait ci, fait ca, non pas comme ca… »

J'écris des lettres à Neville et Demelza. Histoire de passer le temps

« Salut Neville,

Je m'ennuie ici, il y a rien à faire, je suis des cours pas correspondance mais ce n'est pas terrible. Franchement étudier en dehors de Poudlard … sinon j'espère que tout va bien, enfin dans le climat actuel…

Ginevra tu compte descendre prendre ton petit déjeuner. Paresseuse en plus ?

Je soupire et descend

« … la vie est loin d'être rose. Ma tante est insupportable j'espère qu'un jour je reviendrai à Poudlard et toi ? Tu as une des nouvelles de notre petite tête blonde préférer ? Comment ca ce passe a Poudlard ?

Tu me manques.

Ginny »

-et donc je disais Dumbledore…

Pitié, merlin quelle se taise. Histoire de prendre mon déjeuner tranquille Le problème c'est que l'on ne peut pas faire taire Muriel

« Coucou Demelza merci pour ta lettre. Je veux que tu saches que je suis désolée et que je pense à toi. Tu es une fille géniale et on devrait pouvoir étudier toutes les deux à Poudlard et être heureuse. J'espère que l'on volera à nouveaux dans la même équipe.

Bisous

Ginny.

Et enfin des lettres que je n'enverrai pas et qui n'arrivons jamais a leur destinataire mais ca fait passer le temps

« Ma petite lune, tu me manques, j'espère que tu est vivante, qu'il ne t'ont pas torturée ou pire. Je pense tous le temps a toi tu étais une amie formidable. On s'est entendu dés notre premier voyage. Et le fait que l'on soit dans deux maisons différentes n'a pas détruit notre lien »

« Harry,

Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de toi, tu me manques. J'ai tellement peur pour toi. Tu serais horrifié en voyant Poudlard. Je sais que c'est ta maison. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour arranger les choses mais là je peu plus grand-chose. Tu serais content de savoir que je suis en sécurité. Je sais que toi tu ne l'est pas. J'espère un jour te serrer dans mes bras. Au moins une dernière fois »

-ginevraaa, tu prépare le thé

-oui tout de suite

Je t'aime toujours. Je ne sais pas ou tu es mais je suis avec toi et j'ai de temps en tant l'impression que toi aussi tu pense a moi. Tu es l'homme de ma vie. Je ne t'oublierais jamais. Je t'aime. Ta Ginny »

-« Ginevra ! bon sang qu'est que tu fiche

-laisse là se reposer. » Dit ma mère

- « de mon temps… »

- « j'arrive »

« Ron je n'ai pas non plus de nouvelle de toi, tu me manques, j'ai peur pour toi, maman aussi. Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre. Tu as beau être lourd de temps en temps, tu reste mon frère. Sinon j'en peux plu. Je supporte plus d'être chez Muriel tu peux comprendre pourquoi. J'espère que la guerre finira et que l'on sera bientôt ensemble. En famille.

Ginny

-« Ginevraa t'enferme pas dans ta chambre ! »

« Hermione, tes conseils me manques, ca fait tant de temps que je t'ai pas vu, tu es une de mas meilleurs amies. J'espère que tu va bien. Vielle sur les garçons, tu sais comme ce sont de grand gamin. Enfin bon on les aime quand même. »

Lasse je repose ma plume et mon papier. Ne sachant plus quoi faire.

Le galion brule

« Des deux plus grand Weasley a notre petite sœur cadette : potterveille ce soir »

« De votre sœur qui a grandit aux deux plus grands idiots que j'aime quand même : ok super génial ca va changer des discours de Muriel »

ginervraaa

j'arrive

quand même !


	26. Chapter 26 Espoir

**Harry potter n'est pas a moi . court chapitre je sais mais je publirais la suite demain**

* * *

Ce fut vers la fin de la semaine que les choses évoluèrent et plusieurs événements arrivent en même temps…

Une page de l'histoire était sur le point d'être tourné. Je le sentais

J'en suis certaine lorsque bill nous donne les dernières nouvelles. Celle que je rêvais d'entendre depuis des mois. Je suis heureuse : ils sont VIVANT !

« Ils se sont enfuit de la cave des Malfoy » explique Bill via cheminer.

« Luna … »

« Elle va bien, et Dean aussi. » Je suis surexcitée en entendant ca.

« on a rien pu faire pour Dobby , Harry s'est chargé lui-même de l'enterrer, Hermione est exténuer , elle a été torturer apparemment . J'enverrais le gobelin et Olivander ici quand ils seront en état de bouger. »

Je suis soulagé. Même si le mort de Dobby m'attriste beaucoup. Il avait l'air sympa cet elfe. Il ne méritait pas sa mort. Je brule d'envie d'aller chez Bill et fleur mais ma mère et Bill ont refusé

« On est au complet de toute façon. Tu es en sécurité la ou tu es. Et tu dois faire comme si tu ne savais rien, officiellement ton frère est malade

« Je sais » tous ses faux semblants m'épuisait

De plus, c'était un ton sans appel. Au moins eux vont bien, ils sont en sécurité

Mais bon, c'est dur de ne pas pouvoir saluer Hermione, sauter dans les bras de Ron et embrasser Harry. Mon cœur de serre. Bien sur que non, je ne peux pas l'embrasser on a rompu. Voudra-t-il toujours de moi si la guerre se termine ? Je ne peux même pas lui demander, je sais même pas si j'en ai le courage de tout façon.


	27. Chapter 27 Le début de la fin

Deux jours plus tard Olivander vient s'installer.

« Ah ma tiare je pensais qu'ils me l'avaient volé. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Harry Ron et Hermione…

« Ils vont bien, Ron vous embrasse tous. »

Je vais devoir me contenter de ca. J'aurais espéré qu'Harry se manifeste au travers d'Olivander mais je suis déçue.

- Je ne leur ai pas beaucoup parlé dit Olivander, ils sont occupés la plupart du temps. Ils n'ont rien dit à personne. Ils ont beaucoup discuté avec Gripsec

Je suis déjà tellement heureuse de les savoir sain et sauf que je finis par oublier le reste. Il ne Faut pas trop en demander non plus.

Vu la bonne humeur de ma mère, elle ressent la même chose. C'est ce qui m'aide à supporter Muriel les jours qui suivent.

Bill apparaît à nouveau dans la cheminer quelques jour plus tard.

« Que ce passe t'il dit ma mère ? »

« C'est Remus et Tonks »

« Ils vont bien » dis-je inquiète « Par Merlin si quelque chose arrive au bébé

« Ils ont eu leur enfant, Ted Lupin. Il est metamorphomage Remus à dit qu'il apportera des photos

« Génial » hurlai-je

Ca change des mauvaises nouvelle. Mes frères et moi on fait la ronde « Iils ont eu leur bébé ! Ils ont eu leur bébé ! ils ont eu leur bébé !

« Harry, Hermione et Ron ? » demandai-je en interrompant ma danse

« Ils vont bien, oh j'oubliais, Harry est le parrain »

« Félicite-le de ma part alors. » Bon sang qu'es ce que je donnerai pour pouvoir le faire moi-même

« Ok, je ferais circuler des photos des que j'en ai.

« On les félicitera à la première occasion. Promit" dit ma mère à bill.

-« A Teddy lupin fit mon père en levant un verre tandis que Bill disparaît

« Il reste des saucisses maman ? » Des derniers jours j'avais retrouvé l'appétit. Tous ceux que j'aime sont en sécurité. Une naissance a eu lieu.

« Oui ma chérie »

« Quand même je me demandais si tu étais pas devenue anorexique » ronchonna Muriel

Mais même elle ne peut pas me zapper le moral.

Bon sang si seulement je pouvais rendre une fois visite a bill, rien qu'une fois …

Mais ca serai encore plus dur de les quitter. Donc je fais comme si je savais rien et accepte la tentative de ma mère pour me faire penser à autre chose.

Un message de Luna m'indique qu'elle est en sécurité chez sont père.

_« C'est dommage, la corne de cornak ronflu ne c'est pas reconstruite »_

_« Du maitre des explosions à la cadette rousse : Ton ex va bien, je suis tellement content je le croyais mort »_

_« Je sais j'ai eu la nouvelle et Luna va bien elle aussi »_

_« Neville a eu sont message »_

_« Parfait »_

Pour une fois depuis des mois je dors bien

Le temps s'écoule lentement. La guerre finit par nous rattraper encore une fois.

Dans ma chambre j'écoute Potterveille. La nouvelle me fait sursauter.

« Message à tous : Griggotts a été forcer Harry Ron et Hermione se sont échappés sur un Dragon. Poudlard est menacer, Harry est revenu, on a besoin de combattants.

l'heure a sonné. Ca y est IL EST LA. »

Hors de question de rester ici mais ma mère ne voudra surement pas que je vienne. J'ai donc problème

1 sortir de là

2 rejoindre Poudlard

Le tout sans que ma mère le sache.

Ce n'est pas gagner

« Eh petit sœur … »

« Qu'est ce que vous fichez la ? »

« Tu ne veux pas aller à Poudlard et voir ce qui ce passe. »

« Si mais »

« Suis-nous »

Je regarde mes frères et Lee Jordan cherchant une explication

« On va ou ? »

« Ben a Poudlard »

Ils me firent transplaner et on atterrie dans un bar

« C'est la solution pour renter dans le château. »

On entendit des bruits de pas

« Dites j'aimerais dormir, mon auberge n'est pas une gare ferroviaire à ce je sache

« Salut Alberfort on n'est pas dernier je pense »

« Et pourquoi vous l'avez emmené elle n'est pas majeure ! vous êtes au courant de se qui se passe, bon sang ! »

« Oui, on va mettre la patté a ces chers mangemorts. Et notre sœur a le droit d'avoir le plaisir de se venger des Carrows. »

« Elle aurait essayé de venir de toute façon et se serai fait prendre, c'est plus prudent qu'elle soit avec nous sous nos yeux »

« Non mais… je vais … je ne suis pas un bébé qu'il faut garder ! » m'écriai-je indigner

« Tu veux venir ou pas »

« Oui »

« Alors boucle la et suis nous »

Je rejoint mes frères avec excitation ma dispute oubliée. Un page de l'histoire va s'inscrire ce soir. Et j'en fais partie

« On va où en fait »

« Dans la salle sur demande bien sur. »

Je vais enfin revoir Luna Neville Ron Hermione et Harry.

Et même si le temps presse, même si il est un peu court, si les années qu'on me laisse ne sont que minute et jours, j'irai au bout de mes rêves

Et on se retrouve enfin bientôt.

Je me prépare au pire parce qu'on sait jamais, ce qui va arriver

Je n'ai pas peur de la mort, mais qu'Harry me quitte, pour toujours cette fois

J'entends sa vois clairement « comment pense tu que je me sentirais si c'était ton enterrement et que je suis responsable »

Mais si ca se trouve c'est moi qui assisterait a son enterrement

Je retiens et comprend une seule chose, ils sont a Poudlard. Le reste je cherche même pas à savoir. Je pense que je ne veux pas savoir comment ils se sont retrouvés sur un dragon.

Quoi qu'il arrive j'affronterai notre destin, son destin, mon destin. Je serais une épaule forte, je donne ce que j'ai ce que je vaux enfin de construire un monde nouveau.

Peut être que l'on survira, rêver c'est déjà ca

Oui j'irais au bout de les rêves.

Lorsque j'arrive il n'a pas spécialement content que je sois là. Mais je voit dans son regard qu'il ne m'a pas oublier et m'aime encore un peu. Si on suivit peut être acceptera t'il que l'on soit ensemble pour de bon.

Si règne une certaine agitation dans la salle commune ou l'on se prépare à combattre.

L'attente a pris fin.


	28. Chapter 28 retrouvailles

Je suis vivante la chaleur de mon corps, ma respiration, la douleur me le prouve.

Ma tête repose sur l'épaule de ma mère. La nuit la plus terrible vient de se terminer.

Les sorts les cris, les blessés. Un frisson me parcourt rien que d'y penser. Puis la mort de Fred. Un froid envahit mon corps.

Fred. Mon frère. Mon frère est mort. Non ! Il n'est pas mort, je le sais. C'est une blague. Il va se relever. Il l'a toujours fait.

« Fred. » Je l'avais appelé mentalement.

Rien. Son dernier sourire est gravé sur son visage. Je dois me rend à l'évidence. Seulement mon esprit embrouillé ne peut accepter cette terrible vérité. Mon frère et mort. La douleur et inimaginable. Un nouveau frison me parcourt

Et puis Remus et Tonks. Teddy qui est orphelin. Trop horrible.

Une autre voix retentit dans ma mémoire.

« Harry Potter et mort. » je me souviens du froid qui m'a envahi. « Pas lui » pas après Fred. Puis la rage le feu. J'ai senti alors les bras chauds et réconfortants de mon père qui me retenait. Sans suis j'aurais foncé droit vers les mangemort.

Mais il n'est pas mort. Il est vivant. Je scanne la salle. Il n'est pas la, Ron et Hermione non plus

« Je reviens maman. »

De toute façon je ne peux pas rester ici. Il faut que je marche. Que je bouge. Que je fasse quelque chose

Il faudra bien qu'il aille dans la salle commune s'il veut dormir.

Je ne l'attends pas longtemps. Mon cœur bat à toute allure. Et s'il n'est plus amoureux de moi. Peux être ma sécurité n'était qu'un prétexte pour se débarrasser de moi…

Hermione entraine Ron dans les dortoirs me laissant seul avec lui. Je ne la remercierai jamais assez. Alors je me jette dans ses bras. Sans me soucier de quoique ce soit d'autre. Et je pleure toute les larmes de mon corps, toute l'horreur de cette année. Des larmes de douleur, de fatigue, de joie, de soulagement, d'amour, de peine, d'espoir.

Je suis saturée d'émotions contraires. Je suis complètement perdu. Je sens _ses_ larmes tomber sur mon épaule. Il pleure aussi.

Je me reprends je sais combien il déteste les larmes.

« Je suis désolée. » Murmurai-je sans desserrer notre étreinte

« Non c'est moi qui suis désolée. Pour Fred, Pour tout les morts, pour tout les blessés, pour t'avoir laissé seule »

« Ne redit jamais ca ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu l'as vaincu tu l'as arrêté

Je recule un peu et l'observe. Il a beaucoup maigri, il est pale, couvert de boue, de sang et de poussière. Le vent a gercé ses lèvres. Ses yeux sont humides. Il a des cicatrices. Ces vêtements sont déchirés, rapiécés. Mais il est vivant. Et je l'aime. Après la douleur l'espoir domine, tout n'est pas perdu.

« C'est Voldemort le fautif de tout ca. Tu l'as vaincu. Plus personne ne mourra à cause de lui. Nous pouvons nous reconstruire. Pour eux justement. »

« Je t'aime Ginny, Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, si tu veux encore de moi… »

« Bien sur que oui. »

Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Le bonheur viendra, j'en suis sur.

Notre étreinte devient plus passionnée. Je ne sais pas comment, on a basculée sur le canapé. Mes mains glissent sous son tee shirt. Les siennes caressent mon dos. Puis il me repousse doucement. Et secoue la tête.

Je me sens un peu gênée me rendant compte de ce que je suis en train de faire

« Laisse-nous le temps de nous reconstruire. » Me chuchote t'il. « On est pas encore prêt. On a la vie devant nous »

J'hoche la tête. Il a raison.

« Reste avec moi » demandai-je. Serrée contre lui, ses bras entourant mon corps je sombre dans les rêves.


	29. Chapter 29

**Epilogue et dernier chapitre. Merci a tout les lecteurs. J'en profiterais pour refaire une relecture de l'histoire. Certain chapitre seront regrouper et peut être également modifier. Ensuite, une suite sera publiée en plusieurs tomes partant de la fin de guerre à l'arriver du petit Albus à poudlard.**

« Ferme les yeux »

Docile j'obéi. Je sens le pinceau déposer le phare à paupière.

Luna entre dans ma chambre

_« Ils_ viennent d'arriver »

« Qu'il ne s'approche pas d'ici alors » répondit Hermione

Dans le couloir on s'appelle, on fait les derniers préparatifs.

Et j'entends _sa_ voix. S'_Il _est là tout va bien.

« Combien de temps »

« 30 minutes »

Je me surpris à rêvasser.

On en a vécu des choses après la guerre : Harry est devenu un brillant Auror et moi une vedette de quiddicht. La boutique weasley prospère. Hermione travaille dans la justice magique. Neville est tout jeune professeur

Tout n'est pas rose, on a eu des moments durs au début puis le temps a guéri les blessures

Mais je ne veux pas avoir de pensées noires

Ceux qui sont mort ne peuvent pas revenir. Mais ils sont présent dans notre cœur, tout spécialement aujourd'hui.

Car aujourd'hui est le jour dont rêve toute les jeunes filles, aujourd'hui je vais me marier.

Bientôt je serais madame Potter. Mon cœur bat à toute allure à cette pensée. Ce soir Harry sera mon mari.

Je me revois à 11ans rentrant à Poudlard réduit aux rougissements embarrassants. Puis a Quatorze ans lorsque j'ai apprit qu'il avait embrasait Cho. J'ai reçut un coup de poignard ce jour là. Et lorsqu'enfin il m'avait demandé de sortir avec lui. La guerre a tout gâché.

Maintenant c'est du passé et rien ni personne nous empêchera nous aimer. Aujourd'hui en est la preuve. Mes rêves d'enfants se sont réalisés


End file.
